El Remolino Naranja de Akatsuki
by axs.gnr.forever
Summary: Cada persona elige su destino ¿cierto?, ¿o no?... Sin saberlo Obito había cambiado el destino de muchas personas, incluyendo su propio destino. Y tan solo tuvo que llevarse a ese pequeño bebe rubio que se encontraba en el suelo. Es el primer fic que hago... y espero que les guste XD
1. Remolino Naranja de Akatsuki

El Remolino Naranja de Akatsuki

Los personajes y la historia de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos"

Prólogo: Cambiando el Destino.

—Y ahora... ¿que hago? —se preguntaba el hombre enmascarado, ante tan difícil situación—. No esperaba esto.

Obito se habia preparado desde hace meses para realizar este plan, había estudiado todos los detalles y todas las posibilidades. El plan era complicado, infiltrarse en la aldea, hallar y capturar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y liberar al gran Bijuu de nueve colas sobre la Aldea, sin duda era complicado, pero la venganza para con esta horrible realidad era lo que motivaba al joven Uchiha, y en un instante las cosas se complicaron, el plan falló abruptamente y lo que no debió pasar estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

—Minato-sensei... ¿Que fue lo que hizo? —dijo Obito frente al cuerpo de su difunto maestro, sabía que el Relámpago Amarillo seriá un gran problema, él era un gran desafío, y a pesar de su repentina muerte, él había logrado frustrar los planes de Obito—. ¿Que hiciste con el Kyubi? —no sabía lo que había ocurrido y eso lo frustraba.

(Flashback)

—¡Kushina ya no hay tiempo! — decía exaltado el cuarto Hokage a la madre de su hijo recien nacido—. ¡Tengo que sellarlo ahora!.

Esas palabras desgarraban el alma de la joven madre, ella sabía lo que debía que hacer, pero no podía dejar a su hijo, ninguna madre lo haría, y tan solo pensar en lo que nunca sería, hacia que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ella nunca vería crecer a su hijo, nunca lo volvería a tener en sus brazos, nunca sería la madre que el necesitaba.

—Minato yo...¡No puedo! —dijo entre llantos y lágrimas—. ¡No puedo dejarlo sólo!.

—Kushina...—Minato no pudo consolarla, a él también le dolía dejar a su hijo de esta forma, aunque sabía que su hijo se convertiria en el héroe de la Aldea, al sellar dentro de su cuerpo al Kyubi, era doloroso y nunca se perdonaria el dejar a su hijo solo—. Kushina... ¡Cuidado! —grito.

El gran zorro había dirigido sus garras hacia el pequeño bebé que se encontraba en el suelo...

(End Flashback)

Obito estaba un poco alejado de la escena pero pudo observar el gran sacrificio de su sensei y su esposa, para proteger a su hijo.

—Hmp!...que estupidez —para él no era un gran sacrificio, sino todo lo contrario, para Obito sólo eran más vidas desperdiciadas en esta realidad sin sentido—. ¿Pero por que me siento así? —estaba un poco alejado, así que no pudo ver en detalle lo que hizo su sensei.

(Flashback)

"Es ahora o nunca",penso Obito al ver a su sensei tan expuesto, él y su esposa habían sido atravesados por la gran garra del Kyubi en un intento desesperado por defender a su hijo, "Debo obtener al Kyubi "su objetivo estaba tan cerca sólo era cuestión de alcanzarlo..

Minato realizaba los sellos con sus manos, tenia todo listo para el Jutsu—¡Shiki Fu...! —se detuvo sorpresivamente al sentir una presencia en los alrededores"Él esta aqui",pensó al confirmar que se trataba del enmascarado, el mismo que había sido responsable de todo esto."No puedo permitir que obtenga el poder del Kyubi".

—Minato ¿Que pasa? —le preguntaba una adolorida Kushina.

—Kushina...cambio de planes —le susurró al oído.

—Minato...—es lo único que alcanzó a decir.

(End Flashback)

—Minato-sensei ¿Cual era tu plan? —Obito sólo se detuvo a observar a su ya muerto sensei, tratando de resolver sus pensamientos, tan distraído en sus dudas estaba que había ignorado al pequeño bebé rubio que yacía en el suelo, pero los llantos del pequeño lograron llamar su atención—.¿Que es eso? —dijo al notar una especie de sello en el brazo derecho del pequeño bebé—. ¿Una llave? Ese era tu plan Minato-sensei —las dudas se resolvian, su maestro le daba otra lección, una sonrisa exagerada se le formaba en la cara—. Y ahora no tengo al Kyubi, y no puedo dañar a tu hijo —era un mal chiste, sin duda Minato lo había derrotado, no sólo el Kyubi estaba sellado en algún lugar desconocido, sino que la única llave para liberarlo era el pequeño bebé rubio que estaba en el suelo—. ¡No esperaba menos de mi sensei! —gritaba como si de un festejo se tratase, la frustración que sentía sólo lo hacía reír a carcajadas, apretaba los puños con ira, esto no era lo que planeó.

Después de las carcajadas y regaños hacia si mismo, Obito se encontraba ante otra situación incluso más difícil que la anterior, sabía que cualquier decisión que tomase sería crucial para él y su plan final, sólo podía imaginar las consecuencias que sus decisiones causarían—. No lo puedo matar lo nesecito... —analizaba todas las posibilidades—. Si lo dejo en la Aldea tal vez ya no lo pueda recuperar...

—Parece que sólo hay una opción Obito-kun —decía Zetsu después de salir sorpresivamente de la tierra.

—Ya no lo pienses mucho Obito —reclamaba su contraparte negra—. Lo necesitamos —sentencio.

—Entonces esta decidido —dijo Obito con un tono de tristeza y confusión.

—¿Te pasa algo Obito? —le preguntó Zetsu negro al notar su confusión.

—Nada, vamos al refugio —contestó de forma directa, pero no podía evitar sentir esta extraña sensación, como si este hecho nunca debió de suceder, como si esta decisión fuese la incorrecta.

—Entonces Obito-kun ¿como se llama el bebé? —preguntaba Zetsu blanco mientras levantaba al pequeño rubio como si de un juguete se tratase. —¡Idiota! ¡No lo levantes así! —le regañaba Zetsu negro a su contraparte blanca.

—Ok lo siento —se disculpaba y acomodada al pequeño entre sus brazos, curiosamente el pequeño rubio se sentía tranquilo y cómodo entre los brazos de Zetsu—. No me respondiste Obito-kun ¿Como se llama el bebé?.

Obito había podido escuchar el nombre del pequeño cuando capturó a su madre y liberó al Kyubi, aunque para Obito un nombre no significaba nada."Supongo que es el nombre que escogió para su hijo",era una cuestión de respeto, para quien alguna vez fue su maestro, pero nadie debía saber que era hijo del Relampago Amarillo de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas y Cuarto Hokage de la misma."Sería peligroso",pensó, observó el cuerpo de la difunta madre del pequeño."Era de un clan muy antiguo"se tomó su tiempo para pensar "Nadie sospechará" .

—Él es Uzumaki Naruto y como yo...no pertenece a ninguna aldea ni país —respondió.  
Obito sentia que alejar a Naruto de su destino cambiaría la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la suya, pero para lograr el éxito en su misión haría cualquier cosa, y el fin justificaría los medios. En silencio el dúo de Akatsuki se retiró de la escena llevándose al pequeño Naruto con ellos, sin saber que este hecho no sólo cambiaría el futuro del pequeño bebé, sino también el futuro de todo el mundo shinobi y sus habitantes.

"Uzumaki Naruto eh...",pensó con una sonrisa Zetsu blanco."¡Pero que nombre tan feo es ese!".

Nota de Despedida:

Pos si! de esto se trata mi fic, un universo alterno donde Naruto es "criado" por Obito en Akatsuki, es mi primer fanfic así que no espero mucho XD, espero que les haya gustado y...pos eso! xhauuuu. 


	2. Cruel Realidad

La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos "

Capítulo I: Cruel Realidad

El pequeño bebé estaba dormido, Obito lo tenía en brazos, se sentía tan relajado y tranquilo al sentir los latidos del pequeño, una leve sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

"Es muy parecido a Minato-sensei" rubio de ojos azules... la viva imagen de su sensei, " Excepto esas marcas" tres líneas horizontales en cada mejilla, eran muy extrañas pero le daban un aspecto irónicamente zorruno. Obito se sentía tranquilo, ese bebé lo ponía tranquilo.

7 años después...

—¡Pero! Yo quiero ir contigo pa...

—No soy tu padre —Obito no dejo que él pequeño Naruto terminará su oración—. Y ya te dije que te quedarás aqui.

Naruto no pudo ocultar su expresión de tristeza, realmente quería acompañar a su... ¿sensei?, ¿familiar?, ¿amigo? "Ni siquiera se su nombre " pensó triste. Tobi era la única persona aparte de Zetsu que conocía, y no saber nada sobre él...era extraño, apenas hablaban, y nunca le vio su rostro siempre tenía puesta esa máscara, en cuanto a su pasado lo único que le decía sobre sus padres era: "fueron grandes héroes", siempre respondía de la misma manera, estaba harto de tanta indiferencia que le tenía, su expresión de tristeza se convirtió en una de ira.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —grito haciendo un berrinche—. ¡Y no pienso quedarme!.

—Calma Naruto-kun —dijo Zetsu blanco tratando de relajar al pequeño, pero sólo consiguió asustarlo.

—¡Ahhhh! Zetsu te dije que no hagas eso —le regaño el pequeño rubio asustado.

—¿Hacer que? —le pregunto.

—¡Salir de la tierra y aparecer como un fantasma! —siempre lo asustaba, hasta parecía que lo hacia apropósito.

—Mocoso miedoso...—comentó en voz baja Zetsu negro.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —reclamo Tobi—. Zetsu quédate en el pueblo con Naruto —y acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire.

"Ni siquiera se despidió" Naruto estaba harto de esta indiferencia— ¿Y adonde se fue tan apurado? —le pregunto a Zetsu.

—Se fue a cumplir una misión importante Naruto-kun —respondió Zetsu blanco.

Era raro que Tobi se fuera de improviso, sin duda era importante además estaba muy pensativo y callado, como si algo lo estuviera inquietando.

—En fin...¿y donde estamos Zetsu-san? —pregunto Naruto, ellos siempre viajaban de un pueblo a pueblo y nunca se quedaban más de una semana en un mismo pueblo.

—No lo se —respondio Zetsu, recien habian llegado al pueblo y no se había percatado del nombre—. Nunca estuvimos aqui antes —explicó, de vez en cuando volvían a algunos pueblos, pero este lugar estaba muy alejado del País de la Lluvia, donde siempre se encontraban.

—Ok... supongo que entraré a el pueblo ¿vienés Zetsu-san? —Naruto siempre encontraba algo con que divertirse para después meterse en problemas, lo hacía en cada pueblo, y Zetsu era su niñera.

—Esta vez no Naruto-kun —respondio Zetsu negro.

—Y piensas dejarme sólo en este pueblo desconocido —Naruto estaba algo indignado.

—Si... —dijo Zetsu negro con tono serio—. Este es un lugar peligroso y debo vigilar la zona —Zetsu se adentró en la tierra y se fue del lugar.

"Pero Tobi dijo que te quedarás conmigo"pensó Naruto, odiaba estar sólo nunca se relacionó con niños de su edad, por los constantes viajes así que no tenía amigos, imaginarse un mundo sin Tobi y Zetsu para hacerle compañía era muy aterrador. Rápidamente se quitó esos pensamientos y se dispuso a entrar en el pueblo, observó la entrada del pequeño pueblo y a lo lejos pudo ver un pequeño parque.

"Que extraño" no había nadie en las calles del pueblo, "Parece un pueblo fantasma" a Naruto no le gustaba la soledad y este pueblo le hacía sentir peor. Ya estaba cerca del parque y noto algo extraño.

"¿Ese barril se movió?" se pregunto al notar ese barril de madera que estaba recostado en el suelo, Naruto se detuvo a mirarlo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que este se volviera a mover sólo, también pudo distinguir una aguda voz que provenía del barril, al parecer no estaba tan sólo.

—¿Quien esta ahi? —pregunto Naruto al sujeto que estaba dentro del barril.

—No me haga nada señor —respondio una voz aguda, Naruto pudo distinguir una figura saliendo del barril, se trataba de un pequeño de cabello negro, al parecer no tenía más años que Naruto.

"Es sólo un niño" el rubio se alivió alfin alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera un extraño era mejor que nada.

—¡Bien hecho Moery ¡ya nos descubrieron! —le regaño una niña que había salido repentinamente de su escondite, tenía la misma edad, con el cabello castaño y ojos cafes claros—. Y tu ¿quien eres niño? —le pregunto a un sorprendido Naruto, no le gustaba cuando las personas aparecían de la nada.

—Yo soy Naruto... —dijo algo extrañado, pero se sentía feliz dos personas con quien hablar o hasta jugar no podía pedir algo mejor.

—No eres de por aqui ¿cierto? —le niña se acercó mucho hacia el rostro de Naruto—. Yo soy Maki —le aclaró, la niña empezó a ver de una forma extraña al rubio.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto Naruto con un tono de enojo, realmente se sentía incómodo por la situación.

—¿Eh? no, es sólo que... —la niña se alejó un poco del rubio y continuo—. Tu cabello, nunca vi uno igual.

—Yo tampoco vi un cabello así —dijo el pequeño Moery.

—¿Ah? que tiene de extraño — Naruto observó su cabello, y agarró un mechón con sus dedos.

—¡El color! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Moery y Maki.

—No hay muchos rubios por estos lares —aclaró Maki con una gran sonrisa, enseguida todos empezaron a reír, los chicos se divertían. Después de las carcajadas los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al parque.

—Por cierto... —Naruto cuidaba sus palabras, no quería enojar a sus nuevos amigos—. ¿Por que se escondían?.

—Es que nuestros padres no nos dejaban salir a jugar —decía Moery algo preocupado.

—Asi que nos escapamos —dijo orgullosa Maki, con una sonrisa tan particular.

—¿Se escondían de sus padre? —pregunto Naruto, no lo entendía muy bien, no podía creer que alguien quisiera huir de sus padres, el nunca lo haría.

—Si ¿que tu nunca lo has hecho? —a Maki le parecía extraño aquel rubio.

—Yo no tengo padres... —sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, Moery le dio un pequeño codazo a Maki y le dedico una mirada de desaprobación.

—Lo siento Naruto —dijo Maki arrepentida.

—No importa...ellos eran unos héroes, y estoy orgulloso —Naruto parecía animado, les levantó el pulgar y sonrió como sólo él lo hace.

—Ok vamos al paque antes que nuestros padres nos encuentren —la idea de Moery les gusto y se dirigieron al parque. No había mucho que hacer en el parque, casi todo estaba en ruinas, a Naruto no le importó.

—¡Oigan! chicos miren una pelota —dijo el rubio señalando a una pequeña y vieja pelota de trapo.

—Naruto...¿no podías conseguir una pelota más vieja y sucia? —la ironía de Maki se hacía notar.

—Cállate Maki... —el rubio siempre había visto jugar a los niños en los otros pueblos, y a ellos no les importaba el estado de sus juguetes—. Esta pelota sirve perfectamente para jugar.

—¿Y que jugaremos Naruto-kun? —le dijo Moery.

"Kun" nadie además de Zetsu le llamaba así, sonrió y dijo— Pues lo que sea Moery-kun —la alegría en Naruto se notaba.

—Entonces yo eligió el juego —a Maki le entusiasmo la actitud del rubio.

—Claro Maki-chan... —Naruto agradeció que Tobi tuviera esa misión importante, tal vez si él estaba aqui, nunca hubiera conocido a Mika y Moery.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para los chicos, la pasaban tan bien que no se percataron que ya era de tarde, las nubes negras se asomaban y el clima se volvió frío de repente, todo indicaba que lloveria pronto.

—Creo que ya deberíamos volver Maki —dijo Moery algo preocupado.

—Si, creo que ya va a ser tarde, además tengo hambre —a Maki también le pareció buena la idea.

—Asi que... ¿ya se van? —las palabras del rubio sonaban tristes, Maki lo noto.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, mama cocina muy rico —le propuso Maki.

—Si que buena idea Maki —asintió Moery.

—¿Seguro? ¿no habrá problemas? —Naruto parecía algo desconfiado.

—Ningúno, que dices Naruto ¿vienes? —Maki no se iba a ir hasta que le diga que si.

—Si no hay problemas...¡claro que voy¡ —le respondio Naruto.

—Pues vamos, antes de que se enojen más —Moery estaba algo apurado.

Los tres pequeños empezaron a seguir el camino que los llevaba hasta su casa, corriendo y saltando, jugando con la pelota.

—Maki-chan ¿Moery es tu hermano? —la pregunta de Naruto llamó la atención de la niña.

—Si, ¿por que lo preguntas? —le repregunto al rubio.

—Es que no se parecen en nada... —era verdad, ambos eran tan diferentes.

—¡Eso no importa! —Maki parecía exaltada—. Es mi hermano y lo quiero —dijo señalando un pequeño listón verde, que llevaba puesto una pequeña pieza de madera que tenía la palabra "Hermanos" escrita en negro.

Naruto lo entendió, había notado que Moery tenía uno igual, ese listón era una especie de símbolo que representaba su hermandad, era muy especial, sentía algo de envidia por que él nunca tuvo una familia asi.

—Por cierto Naruto... —Maki interrumpió el pensamiento del rubio—. Que traes con el color naranja.

—¿Eh? ¿que tiene de malo? —Pregunto Naruto a su reciente amiga.

—Es un pésimo color, ni Moery se viste tan mal —dijo señalando la vestimenta del rubio, llevaba puesto un short naranja y una polera blanca con muchos detalles de color naranja.

—El naranja es genial... —le afirmó, el sentía que era el color que lo representaba.

—Lo que tu digas rubio... —a Maki no le convencía el color—. ¡Toma! —sorprendió a Naruto lanzándole la pelota, está le dio fuerte en la cabeza y rebotó a lo lejos.

—¡Maki! —gritó enfurecido Naruto.  
—Lo siento Naruto-kun, te juro que no fue intencional —se disculpó la niña—. ¿Será que puedes traer la pelota?.

—No te creo nada... —Naruto estaba molesto—. Y voy a recoger la pelota sólo por que es mia. —dijo y se dirigió hacia la pelota.

"Rubio tonto"pensó Maki, "Pero me agrada" , ese chico tenía algo que la hacía sentir bien.

—¡Hey Maki mira! —gritó Moery que estaba adelantado— ¿Que es? —pregunto señalando un objeto en el suelo.

—Tonto es una Kunai —Maki había corrido hasta donde se encontraba Moery—. Y esta muy linda mira —alzó la kunai del suelo y se la mostró a Moery—. ¡Naruto mira! —le gritó, ya que se encontraba muy alejado del lugar.

—Maki mira ¿que es eso? —Moery había notado un papel con extraños sellos que estaba colgado por un hilo en la kunai.

—No lo se —respondio Maki.

—¡Maki que es eso! —gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia el par de niños.

—¡Una kunai Naruto! —le respondio con la kunai en la mano.

—Maki... —le susurró Moery cuando el papel empezó a incendiarse.

—¡Que pas... —la explosión del papel bomba no la dejo acabar su oración...

Nota de Despedida:

Primero gracias por los reviews y los favs, este primer capítulo tenía que subirlo junto con el prólogo, no lo hice por que... ¡No sabía como! ahora que descubri como se hace, aquí esta, espero que les haya gusta y... nada sólo eso XD.  
Xhauuuuu.


	3. El Elegido

La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos "

Capítulo II: El Elegido

"¿Que pasó? "Naruto estaba aturdido, pero no sabía porque "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"no dejaba de preguntarse a sí mismo.

Lo único que recordaba era un destello de luz con un sonido ensordecedor, y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo para lograr ponerse de rodillos, el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Observó a su alrededor, ya era de noche, las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro y el frío entumecia su cuerpo, todo estaba tan oscuro, la única fuente de luz era el fuego de las casas incendiadas a su alrededor.

"¿Que pasó? "no podía recordar, en un instante toda esa felicidad que sentía por sus nuevos amigos se había desvanecido tan rápido. Entonces los recordó...

—¡Maki! ¡Moery! —grito, sus amigos no se encontraban por ninguna parte. Los busco desesperadamente por el pueblo, que ahora era una total ruina. Después de un tiempo buscando, pudo ver en el suelo las pequeñas piezas de madera, que los hermanos tenían en sus brazaletes, se encontraban quemadas, apenas y se notaba la inscripción que tenían grabadas. Rápidamente las recogió.

—¿Dónde están? —susurro mirando las piezas de madera. Naruto no sabía lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos, o no quería recordarlo...

Las gotas que caían de su rostro mojado y la lluvia, habían hecho un pequeño charco en el suelo, Naruto observó las pequeñas gotas que caían de su rostro hacia el charco, eran de color rojo...

—Pero que... —se acercó para ver su rostro en el reflejo del charco—. ¿Es sangre? —se preguntó, sin duda alguna esa sustancia roja era sangre, Naruto se alarmó, noto que su rostro y su ropa tenían mucha sangre encima. Rápidamente busco en su cuerpo cualquier herida que haya causado la pérdida de sangre, pero no encontró nada.

—Está sangre... —Naruto estaba recordando lo que había ocurrido—. No es mía...

Recordó todo de golpe, la pelota con la que jugaban, la kunai que estaba en el suelo, las figuras de Maki y Moery desapareciendo en la explosión, con ese último recuerdo unas lágrimas involuntarias salían de los ojos del rubio, la imagen de sus amigos desvaneciendose en el destello de luz era estremecedora, entonces lo entendió, observó de nuevo su rostro en el charco de agua, la sangre que estaba en su rostro y ropa, era la sangre de sus amigos. No lo soporto, empezó a vomitar por la impresión, después de vomitar Naruto trató de correr hacia cualquier parte, pero sus piernas estaban adolorida, se cayó de rodillas en el suelo, no podía escapar de la realidad.

—¿Seguro que esos eran todos? —Naruto se alarmó cuando escucho las voces de unos sujetos a la distancia, no se encontraba solo—Nos ordenaron exterminar a todos... —su voz era grave, y estaban muy cerca ya que Naruto podía escucharlos a la perfección. Rápidamente el rubio se escondió entre unos escombros.

—No estoy seguro... —le contestaba su compañero—. Sigue buscando —le ordenó.

Cuando los dos sujetos se acercaron al escondite de Naruto los pudo ver, se trataban de unos ninjas que tenían la cara tapada por unas máscaras extrañas y de distintas formas. No era la primera vez que Naruto veía ninjas, a lo largo de sus viajes por los pueblos dónde se movían habitualmente, observó a muchos. Zetsu le había explicado algo sobre ellos, incluso le había enseñado lo básico sobre el chakra, aunque el rubio no lo entendía muy bien sabía que ser ninja era lo mejor del mundo, representar y proteger a una aldea con sus habitantes, y ser reconocido como héroe por todo el mundo, era lo que más deseaba Naruto. Pero estos ninjas eran diferentes, le generaban miedo, no eran de confianza.

—Creo que no revisamos este sector... —dijo uno de los enmascarados—. Hay que estar atentos por si alguien se escapó —sus palabras estaban llenas de cinismo.

"¿Escapar? "pensó Naruto" ¿De que? "el rubio unió los cabos, alguien era responsable por la muerte de sus amigos, y por lo que escuchó, esos dos parecían los responsables. Naruto sintió irá y odio, nunca había tenido estos sentimientos hacia alguien, apretó sus puños con fuerza y su pena se convertía en odio.

—Hey, ¿cuanto tiempo más estaremos en este pueblo en ruinas? —preguntó un ninja a su compañero.

—Hasta que hallamos matado a todos —le respondió un poco enojado—. ¿Porque preguntas? .

—Por que creo que encontré al último —dijo señalando el escondite de Naruto—. ¿No es verdad pequeño? —preguntó.

Naruto se sorprendió, "¿Pero cuando?... "los ninjas se acercaban lentamente hacia su escondite. El instinto en Naruto le decía que tenía que escapar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de sus adoloridas piernas, se dirigía hacia la salida del pueblo, mientras corría podía escuchar a los ninjas seguirle, estaban muy cerca pero no lo alcanzaban, como si no quisieran atraparlo. Entonces lo entendió, esos dos estaban jugando con él. Ya estaba cerca de la salida, pero Naruto sabía que no lo dejarían ir, "No quiero morir" a solo metros de la salida sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna, el dolor le hizo caer. Naruto observó su pierna, se trataba de una kunai que le habían lanzado, se había clavado en su pierna derecha. A pesar de eso no se rindió, empezó a arrastrarse hacia la salida.

—¿Adonde crees que vas pequeño? —el ninja había aparecido frente a él de repente—. ¿Crees que escaparas? —dijo entre carcajadas—. Yo creo que no... —le dio un golpe en el rostro a Naruto.

El rubio estaba en el suelo, se sentía aturdido y resignado, este era su fin... "Maki-chan, Moery-kun lo siento" se lamentó, apretó las piezas de madera que traía en su mano y cerró los ojos.

—¡Naruto-kun! —escucho, esa voz le era familiar.

"¿Zetsu? "el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos y alzó su mirada, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Eran unas raíces que salían del suelo, estas habían atravesado el cuerpo de aquel ninja que lo había golpeado "Cuanta sangre...", la imagen lo impactaba, y le hacía recordar el destino que sufrieron sus amigos "¿Por que?". —Naruto ¿estas bien? —preguntó Zetsu negro—. Mocoso... —insistío, al no obtener respuesta alguna del rubio.

—Está en shock —aclaró Zetsu blanco al notar la mirada perdida de Naruto.

El niño de apenas 7 años había pasado por mucho en poco tiempo, no entendía el porqué de esta injusticia, la tristeza y la ira no le dejaban reaccionar.

—Se acercan... —advirtió Zetsu blanco al notar la presencia de otros ninjas—. Y son muchos.

—Hay que ir al refugio, rápido —ordenó Zetsu negro.

Le quitaron la kunai de su pierna, y levantaron a Naruto, lo llevaron en su espalda, Zetsu se apresuró y se adentro en el bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo.

.

..

.

—Ya los perdimos —dijo Zetsu blanco—Podemos ir al refugio —estaba algo relajado.

Pronto se acercaron a una pequeña cueva cerca de un arroyo, al llegar dejaron a Naruto dentro de la cueva, el pequeño rubio seguía con su mirada perdida.

—Ya casi sale el sol... —explicó Zetsu negro, habían estado huyendo de los ninja casi toda la noche—. Y todavía no vuelve...

—Pareces preocupado... —le dijo Zetsu blanco, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Los rayos del sol estaban apunto de aparecer, la trágica noche y todo lo que ocurrió en ella se quedaban atrás, para Obito un nuevo día tenía que aparecer y con ello una nueva era...

—Ya regrese —dijo Obito apareciendo en el centro del refugio—. ¿Donde esta Naruto?.

—Ahí —le respondió Zetsu blanco señalando el rincón en donde se encontraba Naruto. Se veía muy diferente, su mirada perdida y su expresión sin emoción alguna llamaban la atención del Uchiha.

—¿Que le pasó? —le pregunto a Zetsu.

—Unos ninjas mercenarios atacaron el pueblo —le explicó Zetsu negro—. Fue una masacre, los mataron a todos.

—Incluso a los niños... —añadió Zetsu blanco—. Y Naruto lo vio todo.

—Ya veo... —Obito se dirigió hacia el rubio—. ¡Naruto! reacciona —le ordenó, pero este no le respondía—¡Naruto!.

—Obito-kun... —le interrumpió Zetsu blanco—. Es solo un niño.

—Te equivocas Zetsu... —Obito estaba serio en sus palabras—. No es sólo un niño —afirmó, se acercó mas hacia el rubio y le dio una cachetada para que reaccionará.

Naruto recuperó la conciencia y vio a Tobi delante de él, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se levantó y abrazo a Tobi, no podía ocultar su llanto.

—¿Por que? —preguntaba entre llantos Naruto—¿Por que los mataron?... papá —Obito veía algo sorprendido al pequeño rubio, sentía su tristeza y su pena.

—¿Por que?... —le respondió Obito —No lo sé, tal vez por dinero, o por venganza, tal vez fue una orden... —explicó Obito. Al rubio le sorprendió su respuesta, lo vio a la cara y le puso mucha atención—. La verdad no importa el 'por que' —Obito le devolvió la mirada y continuo—. En todo el mundo ninja ocurren masacres... —afirmó y empezó a sacarse su máscara—. A lo largo de la historia, muchos niños han muerto injustamente... —Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, de verdad iba a sacarse la máscara—. Esto seguirá ocurriendo aún después de que mueras, es solo una consecuencia de esta realidad, todos la sufren tarde o temprano... —se quitó la máscara por completo.

"Es más joven de lo que pensaba " Naruto estaba sorprendido, por fin veía el rostro de su padre adoptivo, "Pero... ¿que le pasó?" se preguntó al notar las cicatrices en su rostro, Obito noto la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

—Yo también sufrí en esta realidad, estas cicatrices son la prueba —el Uchiha recordó por un instante a sus antiguos compañeros—. Por eso Naruto, hay que defenderlos.

—¿Defenderlos?... ¿de quien? —preguntó el rubio.

—De ellos mismos... —contestó Obito —Pero ¿como haremos eso? —Naruto no le entendía muy bien.

—Los llevaremos al mundo de ensueños... —explicó, Obito activo su sharingan—. Yo me encargare de eso... —Naruto vio sorprendido los ojos de Obito.

"Se volvieron rojos... "pensó Naruto.

—Pero para lograrlo, necesito que me ayudes Naruto... —le dijo al rubio, sorprendiendolo aún mas—. Tu eres la llave para que este sueño se cumpla, tu eres el héroe que acabará con la muerte, las injusticias, la realidad...Naruto, ¡Tu eres el elegido que salvará a todos!.

Las palabras de Obito impactaron a Naruto, "Acaso soy tan importante para él..." no podía creerlo, siempre quiso ser reconocido por Tobi y ahora lo era, "Salvare a todos... ". De repente Naruto empezó a atravesar el cuerpo de Tobi por completo, "¿Como? "el rubio estaba muy confundido "¿Lo traspase? ".

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito... —le dijo dándole la espalda—. Y desde ahora puedes decirme 'sensei'.

Naruto le veía la espalda, realmente Obito iba a ser su maestro, todo sucedió tan rápido. Se sentia entusiasmado y expectante, ser el héroe que rescataria al mundo, era lo que siempre soñó pero también era una gran responsabilidad.

—Secate las lágrimas, limpia la sangre de tu rostro y duerme, empezaremos mañana. —le ordenó Obito al rubio.

—Si... Obito-sensei —respondió el rubio y se dirigió hacia el arroyo para limpiarse su cara. Vio su rostro en el reflejo del agua, se veía tan diferente al Naruto que vio en aquel charco de agua, ahora tenía un objetivo claro y no se rendiriá hasta lograrlo, "Maki-chan, Moery-kun no dejaré que más niños mueran... se los juro" apretó las piezas de madera de los hermanos, y la puso a la altura de su corazón, Naruto estaba escogiendo su destino.

—Obito ¿como te fue en tu misión? —pregunto Zetsu negro.

—Misión cumplida...matamos a casi todos —respondió, Obito cerro sus ojos, sus manos empezaron a temblar, parecía nervioso.

—¿Casi, Obito? —Zetsu negro estaba algo confuso.

—Itachi quería a uno vivo... —dijo, a Obito no parecía importarle—. Creó que era su hermano menor.

—Podría traer problemas Obito... —le reclamó Zetsu negro.

—Lo dudo, pero lo tendré en cuenta —le aclaró Obito.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y vio el amanecer, ayer era el último día del clan Uchiha, y hoy comenzaba el plan final. Una nueva era estaba dando inicio, y él se encargaría de lograr su objetivo "Rin... Ya comenzó" , Obito estaba escogiendo su destino.

—¿Y bien, como se llama el último Uchiha? Obito-kun —pregunto curioso Zetsu blanco.

—Su nombre era, Sasuke —le respondió, y se dirigió hacia Naruto.

El destino de todos ya estaba escrito, pero cada persona elige que camino seguir para cumplirlos, y siempre que alguien tenga un sueño o una meta que cumplir, éstas personas pueden cambiar de camino...

"Uchiha Sasuke ¿eh?... "pensó Zetsu blanco con una sonrisa, "Pero que nombre tan genial es ese".

Nota de Despedida :

Primero como siempre gracias por los reviews y favs, me inspiran para escribir "mejor" XD, este fue un capítulo importante... Espero que les halla gustado, enserio. Xhauuuu.


	4. Fūinjutsu

La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos "

Capítulo III: Fūinjutsu

—¡Otra vez! —le ordenó Obito a su joven alumno.

—!Si! Obito-sensei —Naruto estaba muy exhausto.

Ya casi dos años habían pasado de aquel incidente en el pueblo, Naruto había prometido cumplir con su destino, salvar al mundo de la realidad. Entrenó, y mucho. Aprendia lo más rápido que podía, no había tiempo que perder, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año de tardanza significa muchas vidas que él no podía salvar.

Últimamente las tandas de entrenamiento se habian enfocado en el control de chakra, Naruto se llevaba mejor con el Taijutsu. El control de chakra le era muy complicado de manejar, pero eso no lo detendría. Nada lo detendría.

—¡Aqui voy! —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

El entrenamiento consistía en mantenerse colgado en una gran rama a lo alto de un árbol. De cabeza, con sólo las plantas de sus pies como agarré. No era fácil, ya lo había intentado toda la mañana, y la mañana anterior también, y la anterior a esa. Llevaba todo el mes tratando de hacerlo.

"Yo puedo " Obito le había explicado como hacerlo, concentrar su chakra en las plantas de sus pies y conectarla con la superficie del árbol, para quedar ahi colgado. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo "Esta vez lo lograré " tenía que escalar a lo alto de aquel árbol, hasta alcanzar la gruesa rama, caminaba encima de ella, hasta llegar casi al extremo, y después de todo eso, concentrar su chakra para poder mantenerse colgado de cabeza. Había hecho la misma rutina cientos de veces, y todas las veces había fallado. Los moratones en sus brazos y espalda eran la prueba de su tan riguroso entrenamiento, ya que al no poder mantenerse colgado, este caía estrepitosamente hacia el duro suelo. "No puedo rendirme " antes de intentarlo por enésima vez, acarició su collar. Más específicamente, acariciaba las piezas de madera, algo quemadas, que colgaban de su collar. Eran el único recuerdo de sus amigos.

—Adelante —le ordenó su sensei.

A Obito esta actitud de determinación que el rubio tenía, no le sorprendía. Le era familiar, tan familiar que podía sentir el dolor en la mirada del pequeño, tan familiar que sabía por que lo hacía.

"Lo haces por tu sueño "claro que no le importaba por que lo hacía. Lo único que importaba era cumplir con su misión, "Lo haces por mi sueño" pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, recordaba aquellos días en los que lo más importante era cumplir su sueño. Ahora era diferente, tan diferente.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Naruto, corría en dirección hacia el árbol. Dio un salto antes de llegar al árbol, y corrió verticalmente sobre la corteza del árbol hasta llegar a la cima. Alcanzó la rama, y se dispuso a caminar sobre ella. Llegó al extremo, donde ya había llegado cientos de veces. Se concentró.

"Concentrate "podía sentir la energía en la planta de sus pies. "¡Ahora! "se arrojó sobre la rama del árbol. Quedó colgado de cabeza en la rama. "Lo logre " Se sentia feliz, al menos por un segundo. El segundo que se mantuvo colgado. Se descuido, y cayó de nuevo hacia el duro suelo.

—Naruto... —dijo Zetsu blanco, que se encontraba viéndolos—. Que idiota... —continuó.

—Ya es hora de descansar —ordenó Obito, hasta él había pensado que el chico lo había logrado. Pero era demasiado bello para ser cierto, ese chico era... (para ser políticamente correcto) lento. Y si lo era, pero Obito sabía que tarde o temprano él lo lograría "No se rendirá ".

Naruto se levantó, y se puso de rodillas. Se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo, parecía que estaba sacándose una lágrima.

—Naruto ¿estas bien? —pregunto en tono de burla Zetsu blanco.

—Si... —el rubio se levantó por completo. Se sentía emocionado, había logrado colgarse de la rama. Al menos por un segundo. Ya lo lograría, estaba seguro—. ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! —las palabras de Naruto estaban llenas de entusiasmo.

"Nunca se dará por vencido " Obito sabia que él lo iba a lograr.

.

.

.

.

—¿Donde estamos Obito-sensei? —llevaban ya dos semanas de viaje ininterrumpido. El lugar era antiguo, una especie de ruinas rodeadas por un bosque. La vegetación y los animales habian invadido aquellas ruinas, y no había rastro de personas que habitaran aquel lugar.

—Es un antiguo templo... —a Obito encontrar este lugar no le fue fácil. Había investigado durante mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo había encontrado—. Aqui será donde entrenaremos ahora Naruto.

"¿Aqui? "al rubio no le parecía buena idea. El lugar era viejo, y daba la sensación de que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Pero como cuestionar la decisión de su sensei. Obito le había enseñado todo lo que conocé hasta ahora. No podía negarle nada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el templo. Una gran puerta de acero, totalmente oxidada por el tiempo, y fuera de su lugar, cubría la entrada. Entraron por una pequeña apertura, que la vieja puerta no cubría.

—Es tan grande... —dijo sorprendido Naruto. El lugar era una gran sala, con un piso de madera y con un techo alto lleno de enormes aperturas y goteras. En los pocos pedazos de pared que se mantenían de pie, se destacaban los grabados de viejas leyendas y símbolos. Este lugar era importante en su tiempo—. ¿Que templo era este?.

—Un templo Uzumaki... —la respuesta de su sensei sorprendió a Naruto—. Perteneció a tu antiguo clan Naruto...

"¿Clan? "su apellido era importante, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su sensei. Naruto siempre se pregunto si tenía un clan, o algún pariente vivo. Pero en los últimos años, con tanto entrenamiento, aquellas preguntas habian quedado en segundo plano.

—¿Y que le pasó?... —el rubio veía a su alrededor—. ¿Por que esta en ruinas?.

—Siéntate, te contaré algo... —le ordenó Obito.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la gran sala, y se sentaron sobre sus rodillas. Obito sacó un pergamino en forma de rollo, se veía viejo y en su relieve había muchos dibujos de personas y lugares. Estos dibujos contaban una historia.

—Hace tiempo el gran clan Uzumaki, era considerado como uno de los clanes más poderosos... —Obito usaba el pergamino para contarle la historia a su alumno—. Sus técnicas eran temidas por el mundo entero... —en el pergamino se veían a muchas personas utilizando jutsus que Naruto no reconocía—. Pero fueron estos mismos Jutsus que le dieron su poder, lo que los llevó a su destrucción... —los dibujos en el pergamino mostraban la muerte de las mismas personas que habian utilizado aquellos jutsus—. El miedo de los demás clanes, por los jutsus del clan Uzumaki, fue tal que decidieron masacrar a todo el clan... —la mirada de Naruto había cambiado. De una mirada expectante, a una llena de tristeza—. La masacre al clan Uzumaki y la destrucción de su país, casi destruye los extraordinarios jutsus que estos poseían...

—Y... ¿cuales jutsus son estos? —le pregunto el rubio.

—Fūinjutsu (Jutsus de Sellado) —Obito miró fijamente al rubio—. Tu eres un Uzumaki, y que aprendas el arte del Fūinjutsu es esencial para nuestra misión

"¿Fūinjutsu? será..."Naruto nunca había escuchado ese término. Pero ya podía sospechar por donde venía la necesidad.

—Se trata del sello en mi brazo derecho ¿verdad sensei? —la cara del rubio se llenó de frustración.

—Si... —Obito notó el gesto de Naruto—. Tienes que aprender a controlarlo...

(Flashback)

—¡Adelante Naruto! —le ordenó—. Concentra tu chakra en el brazo.

Obito ya le habia contado sobre el sello en su brazo. No había razón para ocultarlo. Pero todavía no le había contado sobre el Kyubi y su poder, primero tenía que aprender a usar aquel sello.

—¡Si sensei! —Naruto se encontraba sentado, había cerrado sus ojos. La concentración era importante para tener éxito. Naruto ya podido quedar colgado en la corteza de un árbol, eh incluso, ya podía caminar sobre el agua. Ya podía dominar ese nivel de control de chakra. Esto sería fácil.

—Concentralo en tu mano Naruto... —Obito veía a su alumno, su concentración le extrañaba, aquel rubio no era del tipo de gente que se concentraba.

"Apareció... "el Uchiha vio como la llave aparecía en el brazo de Naruto. Había cambiado, era más grande y tenía más sellos que la última vez. Claro, aquella vez Naruto solo era un pequeño bebé, "¿Que pasa? "su alumno dejo aquella expresión de concentración, ahora era una de dolor. Los sellos en su brazo se desfiguraban, no era normal.

—¡Mi brazo!... —Naruto abrió los ojos, y se agarró deseperadamente su brazo derecho—. ¡Me arde!.

El dolor se veía en el rostro del rubio. Rápidamente Obito se acercó a su joven alumno, para ayudarle.

"Su brazo está ardiendo"pensó Obito cuando tocó el adolorido brazo de Naruto. Este definitivamente no era un sello normal. Después del momento de dolor, el rubio había perdido el conocimiento, "Perdió gran cantidad de su chakra"esa fue la razón por la cual se desmayó. Obito no lo comprendía "¿Que significa esto? "otra vez esa sensación de derrota recorrió su cuerpo, "Minato-sensei...". Pero esta vez lo iba a superar.

(End Flashback)

—El sello absorbe una gran cantidad de tu chakra Naruto —le explicó—. Debes aprender a controlar ese sello.

—Y por eso estamos aqui ¿eh? —a lo estaba comprendiendo.

—Si, este era un templo dedicado a la enseñanza —Obito sacó un gran libro viejo de su bolsa de viaje. Tenía el símbolo Uzumaki en la tapa—. Aqui es donde aprenderas Fūinjutsu Naruto.

—Que triste ¿verdad? —le pregunto Naruto.

—¿Que es triste Naruto? —al Uchiha le tomo por sorpresa aquella pregunta.

—Que hallan masacrado a todo mi clan, sólo por sus jutsus... —la resignación en sus palabras, y la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, hacían notar su pesar.

"Quien lo diría... "Obito esperaba una reacción de furia mezclado con berrinches, por parte del rubio, al enterarse de lo que le pasó a su clan. Pero esto era sorpresivo, parecía resignado con la realidad. "Ya lo está entendiendo" Lo que paso, o pase en esta realidad, no importa. Sólo importa cumplir con la misión. Sólo el Tsuki no Me traería la paz verdadera.

—¿Y por donde empezamos Obito-sensei? —la resignación desapareció, ahora el típico entusiasmo salía a flote—. ¡Comencemos de una vez!.

—Lo siento Naruto... —Obito se levantó y le dio la espalda—. Tendrás que hacerlo sólo...

"¿Que?" no lo comprendía—. ¡Espere Obito-sensei! —trató de tocarlo con su mano, pero el Uchiha se había desvanecido en el aire. "¿Por que?" Odiaba quedarse sólo, y esta vez ni Zetsu estaba ahi para acompañarlo. El lugar era tan grande y viejo, para el colmo estaba rodeado por un gran bosque. Era una prueba, y la tenía que superar. "El libro... " Obito lo había dejado en el suelo, "¿De que será? "se dirigió rápidamente hacia el. Se sento y lo abrió, "¿Pero que? "estaba lleno de símbolos que no entendia, "No entiendo nada ". Y no mentía, había visto símbolos parecidos en algunos pergaminos, pero nada igual a estos. Hojeaba y hojeaba el libro hasta que encontró una página que si logró comprender.

Página del libro N° 57 "Comienzo":

El arte del Fūinjutsu, fue y es usado por los shinobi del clan, desde tiempos inmemorables. Se usa para sellar cualquier objetos, chakra o poder dentro de un pergamino, personas o cualquier forma de almacenamiento.

"¿Personas? "no lo comprendía. Este libro era extraño, sellar poder dentro de las personas. No era algo creíble para él. O al menos eso pensaba.

Página del libro N°58 "Comienzo":

En los sellos pueden participar más de un shinobi. Esto depende del nivel del sello, un sello poderoso requerirá de un mayor número de shinobis, en cambio en un sello básico solo requeríra a un sólo shinobi.

Es importante destacar que un sello si puede romperse. Si el nivel de chakra del shinobi que quiere romper el sello, es superior al chakra del shinobi que creo el sello. Lo puede romper.

Naruto leía atentamente, estas páginas sólo explicaban que era el Fūinjutsu. No a controlarlo, sólo eran tres páginas que el rubio podía entender. Las otras parecían escritas en otro idioma.

—Esto será difícil... —susurro Naruto. Esto sólo era el comienzo..

.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado muy rápido para Naruto, los días se iban en. un abrír y cerrar de ojos. Las cosas no habian cambiado mucho, desde aquel primer dia. El libro seguía siendo incomprensible para Naruto, no había mejorado en nada. Siempre se sentia cansado, este antiguo templo lo consumía.

"Debí haber traído mas provisiones... "la comida que había traído, ya se había acabado. Por suerte en el patio trasero del templo, había un gran jardín, y con un manantial en el centro. Se encontraba en el jardín en este momento. "Ya pasó una semana... "Estaba echado en el suelo viendo las nubes, "Y no volvió... "no había rastro alguno de su sensei, ni siquiera de Zetsu. Naruto no entendió por que lo habian dejado solo, y mucho menos por que no le había dado ni un consejo para el entrenamiento, "Estoy tan cansado... ".

El viento se volvía más violento, el frío en el ambiente aumentaba más y mas. En el suelo también se encontraba aquel libro antiguo que le había dejado su sensei, sus hojas bailaban con el viento. No importaba como Naruto tenía que superar este desafío...

"¿Por que no puedo leer ese libro?... "se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Se levantó y se dirigio hacia el templo. Iba a llover pronto. En este lugar siempre llovía.

.

.

.

.

Ya habian pasado once días en ese templo. Naruto se encontraba dentro de la gran sala, observando los pocos muros que seguían mantenidos de pie, a pesar de los años. La lluvia era implacable afuera, al principio eran sólo lloviznas, pero últimamente eran grandes torrenciales. Con sólo la fruta del jardín y el agua del manantial como alimento, Naruto se sentia debil y sin fuerzas.

"Esas imágenes..."se refería a los grabados en los muros, "¿Se estan moviendo? "hace mucho que Naruto había perdido la razón. Veía ilusiónes todo el tiempo, como si ese lugar le quisiera mostrar algo. Como sI ese lugar le quisiera enseñar algo...

Las imágenes en la ilusión de Naruto, mostraban a antiguos ninjas matándose unos a otros, con diferentes armas y jutsus. Pero había uno que estaba meditando, era un monje. La muerte que rodeaba a aquel pacífico monje, no lo alteraba, ni siquiera un poco. Estaba en un estado de concentración absoluta. De repente aquel monje había dejado de meditar, ahora estaba de pie frente a muchos ninjas, no tenía ni una arma, no parecía tener miedo ni duda. Los derroto facilmente, sin esfuerzo, sin temor.

"Comprendo... "la mente del rubio se encontraba sin ninguna duda "Lo voy a superar... " y sabía como.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y que tienes que contarme?... —las palabras de Pain eran tajantes y directas—. Madara...

—Es algo sobre el Kyubi —le explicó el enmascarado—. Obtenerlo será más complicado.

Nagato no confiaba en él, pero para traer la verdadera paz a este mundo, no tenía que confiar del todo en el Uchiha.

—¿Que tan complicado Madara? —le pregunto.

—Habrá que reclutar a un joven en Akatsuki —respondio.

—¿Joven? —la duda no se hacía esperar.

—Si, tiene nueve años ahora... —Obito sabía que esto llamaría la atención de toda la organización—. Es de vital importancia tenerlo en Akatsuki, donde lo podemos controlar.

Las palabras del Uchiha lo decían todo. Las cosas empezaban a cambiar, para bien o para mal, no importa. Todo seguía su curso.

—Y ¿quien es ese joven? —al parecer, Pain no tenia ni una molestia con la noticia.

—Uzumaki Naruto... —dijo el enmascarado—. Mi alumno...

Nota de Despedida:

Primero, gracias por las reviews y favs, todo me ayuda para mejorar. Este fue un capítulo más de transición y explicación, que de otra cosa. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.  
Xhauuuu.


	5. Voluntad de Fuego

La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamiento "

Capítulo IV: Voluntad de Fuego

"Ya veo... "el rubio leía atentamente las páginas del antiguo libro, que tenía en sus manos.

Página del libro N°103 "Sellos de Invocación: Maestro de Armas"

Los sellos de invocación de armas son variados, existe un sin fin de sellos para invocar distintas clases de armas. Los maestros de armas, llevan con sigo los grandes pergaminos con los sellos, listos para invocar armas al campo de batalla. Acontinuación se presentan los distintos sellos para invocar las distintas armas...

Ya llevaba dos semanas y media en aquel templo. No había ni un rastro de su sensei, o de Zetsu. Naruto ya se había acostumbrado al silencio y tranquilidad de aquel antiguo templo. Las lluvias ya no eran tan constantes en los últimos días. En cambio, el sol resplandecia en un cielo despejado. Todo estaba mejorando. O al menos así parecía.

—Son tantos sellos... —Naruto apenas empezaba a comprender el Fūinjutsu—. Y tan poco tiempo...

Las páginas del libro, apenas se habian vuelto legibles para Naruto. El orden en que las podía comprender era aleatorio. No había un orden establecido. Este no era un libro normal. Este no era un entrenamiento normal.

—Kunai... —susurro el rubio, al ver el sello que invocaba aquella arma—Kunai con sello explosivo... —no le traía buenos recuerdos. El rubio creía comprender lo desastrosos y crueles que pueden ser estos sellos. Y no dejaba de pensar, cual era el objetivo de el sello que tenía en su brazo. Naruto veía su brazo izquierdo con duda y algo de temor. Tal vez era el sello que traería la paz que su sensei le había dicho. Eso esperaba... eso anhelaba.

"Eres el elegido..."las palabras de su sensei le sacaban de cualquier duda que tuviera. Pero esta vez era diferente, "El elegido..."lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tratando de convencerse a si mismo, él era la única persona que podía traer la paz a este mundo, "Elegido..."era su sueño. Salvar al mundo. Ser el héroe de todos. "¿Mi sueño?..."Entonces por que se sentía así...

(Flashback)

Naruto estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia, con los ojos cerrados frente al muro, tratando de concentrarse. El techo casi se había colapsado por el torrencial. El suelo inundado por el agua le llegaba casi a las rodillas. El frío de los vientos chocaba contra su cuerpo, le hacían temblar. Pero eso no le distraia. No lo detenía.

"Como el monje"pensó, Naruto comprendió lo que debia hacer para aprender el Fūinjutsu. Tenía que despejar su mente, de toda conciencia terrenal. Tenía que alcanzar un estado casi espiritual. Era difícil, sobretodo para el pequeño rubio. Naruto no era de las personas que se concentraban, ni siquiera se acercaba a la concentración promedio de un shinobi. "Hace mucho frío"y por si fuera poco, el temblor y los estornudos constantes, le impedían llegar a ese estado de concentración.

"Tengo hambre..." Una dieta basada en agua y fruta no satisfacía ni un poco al rubio, "Como me gustaría..."Naruto imaginaba una larga mesa, con muchos platos en ella. Y todos los platos con la misma comida, "Un poco de Ramen..." daría su vida para tener un poco de Ramen en este momento. Ramen con carne de pollo, Ramen con pollo y narutomaki, mucho narutomaki. Y como olvidar, al Ramen con carne de puerco, "Que rico..."Naruto sonreia, casi podía sentir el aroma de aquella primera vez que probó el Ramen. Era el paraíso para el rubio. Se habia comido como tres platos seguidos, y uno para llevar. Hasta Obito se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir el pequeño, en tan poco tiempo. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen" La lluvia cada vez era más calmada. El torrencial iba a seder en cualquier momento. El sol después de la tormenta, aparecería pronto. A Naruto no le importaba, se encontraba en un estado 'casi espiritual'.

De repente las cosas estaban más claras. Todo se sentía más claro en la mente del pequeño rubio. Las palabras escritas en aquel libro, ahora las podía comprender. Tal vez no todas, pero algo era algo. Siempre pensaba en positivo.

—¡Lo voy a conseguir! —alzó su puño, tal vez no era de las personas que se concentraban. Pero era de las personas que se esforzaban.

Aquel entusiasmo no le duró mucho. Las figuras en el muro se estaban moviendo, "¿Otra vez?" Naruto ya se sabía la rutina. Esas imágenes nunca se 'movían' por que si. Había un motivo. Era confuso.

La ilusión era algo diferente. Esta vez le mostraban una silueta, parecía la silueta de un niño, estaba de espaldas viendo al horizonte. Se encontraba en un columpio, sólo y cabizbajo. En el fondo se podía ver a muchos niños, con sus padres. Parecía que lo ignoraban apropósito, "¿Por que?" como si ese niño no fuera de su agrado. Como si ese niño fuera un monstruo. La silueta se distorsionaba un poco. Cambiaba de forma, ahora era una gran bestia. Se encontraba frente a todas esas personas, que lo habian juzgado antes. "Era un monstruo..." La bestia movió sus orejas, se quedó quieto un segundo y empezó a darse la vuelta. Como si aquel demonio escuchara los pensamientos de Naruto. La bestia ahora estaba frente a Naruto, mirando fijamente al rubio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio e irá. Con sed de venganza la bestia le sonreía, de una forma sádica y macabra. El rubio lo entendió, aquel demonio iba a matar a todas esas personas. Iba a destruir todo, nada lo podía detener. La mirada y sonrisa de la bestia, hacían temblar de miedo a Naruto. Pero fue cuando noto lo que traía en su brazo izquierdo, lo que estremeció al rubio. La bestia alzó su brazo, al ver que el pequeño lo observaba. Lo aprisionó entre sus grandes garras. No había duda, el sello que tenía la bestia en su brazo, era el mismo sello que tenía Naruto.

La ilusión terminó, y Naruto se quedó inmóvil. No sabía que pensar, tenía muchas dudas que resolver.

(End Flashback)

Rápidamente trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, había muchos sellos que aprender. No había tiempo que perder.

Página del libro N° 73 " Sellos Básicos":

Los sellos básicos son utilizados por...

.

.

.

.

—¿Y para que nos convocan? —a Kisame no le gustaba que lo sorprendieran, y menos con una noticia tan inesperada. Pero esta noticia no era nada inesperada. Al menos para él.

—El lider tiene algo que decirles —trató de responderle Zetsu negro.

—Y es algo importante... —añadió Zetsu blanco—. Por eso los convoca a todos, hasta a ti Itachi-kun.

"¿Importante?" desde su llegada a Akatsuki, nunca habian convocado a todos los miembros de la organización, de esta manera tan desprolija. "Debe ser muy importante" Itachi sospechaba algo.

—¿Que es lo que piensas tanto Itachi? —le pregunto Kisame al notar la expresión del Uchiha—. !Ah! lo olvidaba, tú analizas todo ¿verdad? —dijo con gesto de burla.

—Hmp... ¿Cuando será la reunión Zetsu? —pregunto ignorando la burla de su compañero.

—Dentro de una semana, en el refugio principal —explicó Zetsu negro.

—¿Ya informaron a los demás? —Kisame parecía tranquilo. Como si esta noticia no le causara sorpresa alguna. Itachi lo notó.

—Ya estan informados Sasori y Orochimaru —respondio Zetsu negro—. Ellos y ustedes, son los únicos hasta ahora.

—Parece que todo esto fue muy repentino... —Kisame tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra en su rostro—. ¿Verdad Itachi? —levantó su gran espada Samehada hacia su hombro.

"¿Repentino?"para Itachi era mucho más que un acto repentino y de improviso. "Sospechoso" Sea lo que sea que le informasen en la reunión, tenía que tener cuidado con ello.

—Ahi estaremos Zetsu —respondio Itachi

—Muy bien, les informaremos a los demás —dijo Zetsu blanco, mientras se hundía bajo la tierra.

—A mi no me engañas Itachi —Kisame llevaba poco tiempo al lado del Uchiha. Pero sabía que sospechaba algo—. ¿Que te preocupa?.

—Es sólo una intuición, nada más Kisame —Itachi continuo con su camino, dejando atrás a su compañero. La actitud de indiferencia del Uchiha, desató el disgusto en su compañero.

"Itachi, tan indescifrable como siempre "la expresión en el rostro de Kisame delataba su molestia, "Debo vigilarte más de cerca".

.

.

.

.

"Ya casi son tres meses" Obito estaba expectante, ante los avances en el entrenamiento de su alumno. No estaba seguro de que esperar. Naruto no era el shinobi ejemplar, pero tampoco era un shinobi cualquiera. Era Uzumaki Naruto, no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

—Es hora de ver cuánto a aprendido —dijo, se encontraban en el gran bosque que rodeaba al antiguo templo.

—Obito-kun, solo faltan dos días para la reunión... —explicó Zetsu blanco, que se encontraba a su lado—. ¿Seguro que lo quieres llevar?.

—Tonto, es necesario que lo conozcan —le regaño Zetsu negro—. Así sabrán quien es y como controlarlo.

—¡Naruto no es una herramienta que sólo hay que controlar y ya! —Zetsu blanco había sorprendido con su respuesta—. Digo... ¿es verdad no? Obito-kun... —Zetsu blanco estaba algo exaltado.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna del Uchiha enmascarado. Obito sabía cuál era el objetivo de Naruto. Lo sabía desde el día en que decidió llevárselo de su hogar. Lo sabía, pero algo en su interior, lo negaba.

—Llegamos —las palabras de Obito rompieron el silencio, que había generado el reproche de Zetsu blanco.

El templo Uzumaki, se encontraba mucho más degradado que la última vez que lo vio. El suelo estaba lleno de grietas y aperturas gigantes. Sólo quedaba un pedazo de pared sostenida, la de los grabados. Los pilares que sostenían toda la estructura, daban la sensación de que se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento.

"¿Que pasó? "estas ruinas estaban peor que antes. "¿Lo hiciste tú Naruto?" Tal vez lo había dejado sólo mucho tiempo.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunto Obito, al notar que el rubio no se encontraba dentro del templo.

—¡Obito-sensei! —la voz provenia del patio trasero del templo—. ¡Aqui Estoy! —la voz de Naruto, era tan reconocible fuera donde fuera.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero. Al llegar notaron que el lugar no estaba mucho mejor que el templo. Había árboles partidos por la mitad, el suelo también tenía grietas. El Uchiha no comprendía, como un niño pudo causar tanto caos.

—¿Que pasó en este lugar? —dijo Obito con un tono de mucha seriedad.

—¡Ah!, si Obito-sensei yo me encuentro muy bien —a Naruto no le sorprendía la frialdad de su sensei—. ¡Hola Zetsu-san!, tú también viniste.

—Hola Naruto-kun —dijo Zetsu blanco—. Vaya que hiciste un desastre.

—La verdad, no se si yo lo hice... —Naruto, se rascaba la nuca. Estaba algo confundido—. Verán, en muchas ocasiones perdía el conocimiento... —el duo de Akatsuki lo escuchaba atentamente—. Y despertaba muy confuso y cansado, las paredes. el suelo, los árboles... —Naruto no parecía mentir en su relato—. Aparecían así de la nada.

—Ya veo... —Obito sospechaba algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Pero de algo no tenía duda alguna, el chico había entrenado como nunca. Su ropa estaba muy desgastada y tenía algunas heridas en las manos, ya que estas estaban envueltas con vendajes.

—Te vez terrible Naruto-kun —Zetsu blanco siempre se burlaba del rubio.

—Si, pero creo que valió la pena... —su confianza y entereza se notaba a leguas.

—Eso espero, por que no vine a saber si estabas bien... —el Uchiha no parecía estar bromeando—. Vine para ver si habías mejorado —se alejo de Naruto, a unos diez metros de distancia. Se puso en posición de combate.

—No esperaba menos de mi sensei —no había nada más que decir.

Antes ya habian tenido enfrentamientos de practica en Taijutsu, pero esta vez era diferente. Naruto tenía que demostrar su valía. Demostrar que él sería el héroe que siempre soñó ser.

"Enseñame lo que has aprendido Naruto"la expectativa que tenía ante su alumno era grande. De verdad quería ver la mejora del rubio. De verdad quería que el pequeño crezca como un gran shinobi. Era necesario "Sorprendeme".

—Te lo pondré fácil, si llegas a tocarme... —Obito se ajustaba la máscara que traía puesta—. Ganas Naruto, pero yo no me quedaré sólo a defender...

—Y supongo que atacaras ¿no? —el entusiasmo de Naruto se expresaba en su rostro.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer —las palabras de su sensei, no hacían más que entusiasmarlo más.

Un silencio invadió todo el patio trasero del templo. La sensacion en el ambiente era algo tensa. Esta batalla definiría muchas cosas.

—¡Vamos! —el rubio rompió el silencio a su estilo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Obito, tratando de darle un golpe con toda su fuerza. No funciono.

"Lo olvide" el rubio estaba tendido en el suelo, "Él puede traspasar las cosas" su bruto intento sólo había terminado como un ridículo intento de tocar a su sensei, " Sólo lo traspase".

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Obito ni siquiera voltio a verlo—. ¿Eh Naruto?.

—¡Claro que no! —rápidamente se giró sobre si mismo para tratar de hacertarle un golpe. Pero el Uchiha fue más rápido, detuvo su golpe con la palma de su mano, y lo miro fijamente. Naruto podía ver la mirada de desaprobación de Obito. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

El Uchiha le respondio con un golpe certero al rostro del rubio. Naruto volvió a caer al suelo. Estaba adolorido, pero su objetivo estaba claro.

"El Taijutsu no funcionará"reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarsé, y se alejó del enmascarado. "En los árboles" Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el jardín para esconderse. Era el único plan que tenía.

—¿Escapas? —susurro Obito, era inesperado que el gran Naruto Uzumaki hubiera decidido esconderse.

—¡Parece que estas empezando a usar tu cabeza Naruto! —gritó Zetsu blanco que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

"No creo que él se rinda fácilmente"pensó Zetsu negro, su mirada también estaba llena de expectativa.

"Tendré que ser más rudo" Obito no quería que el enfrentamiento dure mucho. Una especie de agujero negro había empezado a rodear la máscara de Obito.

"¿Que es eso?" Naruto pudo ver lo que hacia el Uchiha desde su escondite, nunca había visto algo asi. No sabía que su sensei podía usar ese poder.

"Ahi esta" Obito lo descubrió, Naruto estaba escondido tras un gran árbol. No era el mejor escondite. De repente, unas enormes shuriken salían del agujero negro. Las grandes shuriken eran rápidas y cortaban todo a su paso, "¿Ahora que harás?".

—¿Shuriken?... —al rubio no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Una shuriken había partido por la mitad, el gran árbol donde se escondía. Apurado, salió de su escondite, esquivando las grandes shuriken que su sensei le arrojaba. "Espera el momento".

—Eres rápido... —dijo Obito, hasta el momento Naruto esquivaba muy bien las shuriken—. Pero no lo suficiente —las shuriken salían aún más rápido del agujero negro.

"Son filosas" apenas algunas lo habian rosado, y podía sentir como la shuriken cortaba el aire. "Esquiva" Se movía de un lado a otro, pero las shuriken seguían al pequeño rubio. No había forma de escapar, "Más rápido" pero Naruto no quería escapar. Su entrenamiento en el templo, le había enseñado a concentrarse en situaciónes extremas. "Resiste" Las shuriken cada vez eran más rápidas. Naruto se quedó quieto. Unas cuatro shuriken iban a su encuentro. "¡Ahora!" Las cuatro impactaron al mismo tiempo, levantando mucho polvo sobre el suelo.

"¿Naruto?" el silencio invadió de nuevo el campo de batalla. Obito no comprendía lo que su alumno quería hacer. Pero se mantenía alerta. "¿Pero que?..." Una kunai salió rápidamente desde el polvo. Se dirigia directamente hacia Obito. "¿De donde sacó una kunai" fácilmente el Uchiha pudo esquivar la kunai. Pero no fue hasta que la kunai estuvo muy cerca cuando lo notó. "Tiene un sello explosivo". La explosión estalló muy cerca del Uchiha.

"Lo hice"el polvo se había disipado y dejo ver a un exhausto pero feliz Naruto. Había podido esquivar las shuriken en el último momento. Ese fue el momento que estaba esperando.

—¡Que sorpresa! —Zetsu blanco no disimulaba su entusiasmo—. Naruto esta dando pelea.

—¡No festejes tan pronto Naruto! —su sensei había aparecido detrás de él con tal rapidez, que no le permitio reaccionar—. Esto todavía no termina.

"Que rápido" Naruto dio un salto, para alejarse de su rival. Ahora lo tenía enfrente de él.

—Que gran truco bajo la manga Naruto —le dijo Obito con tono de aprobacion. Esto alegraba al pequeño rubio—. Esas no son vendas ¿verdad? —se refería a los 'vendajes' que tenía envuelto en sus manos—. Son pergaminos.

—Si... —Naruto estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que su sensei, había descubierto su truco—. Puse el sello de las kunai en el pergamino —le mostró su palma para que viera el sello. Sin duda algo muy astuto para Naruto—. ¡Pero eso no es todo! —cerró su puño y se levantó toda la manga de su chaqueta naranja. El pergamino le cubría todo el brazo. Y estaba lleno de sellos—. ¡Toma esto! !Kuchiyose no jutsu: ráfaga de kunai! —las kunai explosivas salieron rápidamente de los sellos, y se dirigieron hacia Obito. Estas sólo lo traspasaron. Pero la explosion de todas las kunai, destruyó el lugar por completo. El fuego de los árboles alredor, y el gran cráter producto de la explosión. Advertían lo devastador de su ataque.

—¡Terminemos esto de una vez, Naruto! —dijo Obito, y alzó una de las muchas shuriken que estaban en el piso.

—Shuriken... —Naruto estaba exhausto. Pero no se daría por vencido—. No eres el único que puede usar eso. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shuriken de viento endemoniado! —el rubio había invocado una shuriken con su otra mano.

"Con el pergamino del brazo derecho, invoca kunai explosivas" Obito se sentia sorprendido, "Y con el izquierdo, invoca una shuriken" sin duda el pequeño habia superado sus espectativas. "Muy astuto Naruto".

Los dos lanzaron sus shuriken al mismo tiempo. Los dos corrieron tras sus shuriken para el último choque del combate. Los dos sabían que el siguiente movimiento decidiria el combate. Las shuriken chocaron primero, generando muchas chispas tras el choque del metal. Ambos saltaron para evitar las shuriken. Se dirigiron uno hacia el otro, el primero en acertar el golpe ganaría.

"Naruto cuanto has crecido... "los segundos eran eternos, los dos lanzaron sus puños en contra del otro. "Y tu sólo, sin ayuda de nadie..." El Uchiha recordó por un leve momento, al bebé que se encontraba llorando en el suelo, ante los cuerpos difuntos de sus padres. "Nunca te rindes" .

El maestro fue más rápido que el alumno, el golpe de Obito le dio al rostro del rubio, por segunda vez en ese encuentro. Naruto estaba en el suelo, adolorido y cansado. Obito estaba de pie frente a él.

—Término Naruto —dijo Obito mirando el rostro golpeado de Naruto—. Has avanzado mucho —el maestro trataba de consolar al alumno, por su valiente intento.

—L-lo h-hice Obito-sensei —el dolor apenas dejaba hablar a Naruto.

—¿Hiciste que? Naruto —le pregunto Obito.

—Gane, sensei —Naruto no se podía mover del todo, pero alcanzó a levantar su mano, y señalar hacia su sensei—. V-vea la muñeca, d-de la mano con la que me golpeó, s-sensei.

Obito le hizo caso, observó su muñeca. Y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, grabado como un sello en su muñeca.

—¿Que es esto? —pregunto muy sorprendido el Uchiha.

—Cuando peleábamos, comprendí que nunca lo iba a poder tocar siquiera —Naruto comenzaba a levantarsé, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba—. Así que aproveche el único momento, cuando usted se vuelve solido sensei... —Naruto había fallado en su primer intento de ponerse en pie. Pero lo seguía intentando—. Cuando me golpea.

"Lo hizo en ese momento" Recordo aquel momento en el que se distrajo. Fue en ese momento, ahi le puso el sello. Naruto se encontraba de rodillas, seguía tratando de levantarsé. "Ganaste..." Obito le alcanzó su mano para ayudarle. Naruto lo observó y sonrío. Aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie.

—¿Y que es este sello Naruto? —Obito se había sacado la máscara, y veía fijamente a su alumno.

—Es sólo un sello básico... —Naruto entrecerraba sus ojos, no resistiria mucho más—. Los sellos básicos, son utilizados por los shinobi principiantes en Fūinjutsu —Naruto trató de ir por el libro que se encontraba en el templo. Pero Obito lo detuvo al notar, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie—. Este en especial, es el Sello de Encuentro sensei —Obito lo sostenia, para que siga de pie—. Eliges una figura para el sello, y luego dejas un poco de tu chakra cuando haces contacto con cualquier sujeto —Naruto estaba muy cansado. Se iba a dormir en cualquier momento—. Yo elegí el simbolo de mi clan.

—¿Y para que sirve? —Obito escuchaba atentamente a su alumno.

—Solo sirve para identificar a tu aliado, pero si mejoras tu control de chakra, hasta lo puedes rastrear —explicó Naruto y empezó a cerrar sus ojos—. La siguiente vez Obito-sensei, yo seré quien le de un golpe —Naruto cerró sus ojos por completo. Sabía que Obito de alguna manera, estaba contento por él,"Ahora siempre sabré donde estaras Obito-sensei" sonrió, y perdió el conocimiento.

Obito alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Naruto se había ganado un gran descanso.

—Vaya que dio un gran espectáculo ¿no? —Zetsu blanco se disponía a alzar sobre sus hombros al pequeño rubio

.

—Ha mejorado mucho —el Uchiha se dispuso a ir hacia el templo, para traer el libro—. Y seguirá mejorando, te lo aseguró —sin mas que decir se dirigio hacia el templo.

"No hay duda..." Zetsu negro no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante el combate, "Este chico tiene la Voluntad de Fuego del primer Hokage Hashirama..."tenía una mirada oscura y llena de duda. "Esto podría ser un problema...".

Nota de Despedida:

Primero muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y consejos. Todo me sirve para mejorar. Segundo, lamento mucho la tardanza en subir este capítulo (mi objetivo inicial, era subir un capítulo por semana) esta y la anterior semana, fueron muy ajetreadas. Y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir. Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, y...nada pos eso XD

Xhauuuu.


	6. Llave y Prisión

La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos"

Capítulo V: Llave y Prisión

—Así que... dos jutsus de invocación y un sello inútil fue todo lo que aprendiste en tres meses —Zetsu blanco se había burlado de Naruto, durante todo el viaje—. Vaya que eres especial Naruto... —la ironía abundaba en sus palabras.

—¡No es un sello inútil! —el rubio estaba harto de las burlas—. Sólo tengo que mejorarlo.

—Pero... —Zetsu blanco se acercaba al rubio para susurrarle—. Cualquier shinobi con dos dedos de frente, puede romper este sello...

—¡Cállate! —era el colmo, Naruto ya no aguantaba las burlas de Zetsu—. ¡Tu no sabes lo que me costó aprender este sello! —Naruto revoloteaba sus manos con furia—. ¡Eres un maldito insensible y tarado! —le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Par de idiotas "Zetsu negro sólo se limitaba a escuchar la discusión de estos dos. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Vaya si que te esforzaste mucho Naruto-kun —le contestó después del griterío del rubio. Zetsu blanco tenía una expresión de aprobacion, esto tranquilizó a Naruto por un momento—. ¡Te esforzaste mucho para nada! —después de la burla se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Naruto estaba rojo por la furia que sentía. Daba la sensación que explotaria en cualquier momento—. ¡Zetsu!.

"¿Ya empezaron tan temprano? "Obito se había adelantado para evitar escuchar los gritos de su alumno. Ya se encontraban cerca de su destino. El refugio estaba cerca, y la verdad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. "Me pregunto... " Obito se detuvo para que Zetsu y su alumno lo alcancen, "¿Como reaccionará Naruto? "la duda no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa. Obito conocía muy bien al rubio, pero aún así, no podía imaginar la reacción de Naruto cuando le contase sobre akatsuki, y más importante aun, su misión.

—Naruto... —dijo Obito, llamando la atención del rubio y Zetsu—. Basta de griterío —ordenó.

—¡Pero el empezó! —Naruto seguía furioso por las burlas de Zetsu.

—Calmate —Obito traía puesta su máscara, pero Naruto podía imaginar la expresión de disgusto que tenía su sensei—. Hay algo que tengo que contarte...

"¿Contarme? "el rubio veía atentamente a su sensei. El enojo había quedado atrás, ahora le invadía una sensación de incertidumbre."¿Que sera? ".

—Ya casi llegamos... —el Uchiha pensaba las palabras más aptas, para explicarle a Naruto de la situación. Se tomó su tiempo, y continuo—. ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer para salvar al mundo, Naruto? —la voz de Obito había cambiado, ahora era más grave y sería. Totalmente distinta a su voz original.

"¿Su voz? " Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a su sensei de esa manera. "Ha cambiado... " Obito no le habia contado todo sobre su misión. Ya era hora de saber la verdad.

—Hace tiempo se creo una organización de shinobis ejemplares, cuyo objetivo principal era traer la paz verdadera sobre este mundo... —la nueva voz del Uchiha, incomodaba a Naruto—. A esta organización, se la denominó Akatsuki... —Obito observó fijamente a los ojos de Naruto. Había activado su Sharingan—. A lo largo de los años a esta organización se la ha tratado de muchas maneras: espías, mercenarios, asesinos... —el rubio no podía dejar de ver el Sharingan de su sensei. Lo hipnotizaba—. Pero ahora que cumpliremos con nuestro verdadero objetivo, seremos tratados como los peores criminales... —las aspas del Sharingan de Obito empezaban a rotar—. Por eso te pregunto Naruto, ¿que esta dispuesto a hacer para salvar al mundo? —Naruto se sentía extraño al ver directamente el Sharingan. Como si estuviera delante del muro en aquel templo, antes de entrar en una ilusión. El Genjutsu de Obito empezaba a surgír efecto.

—Así que vas a usar el truco del Sharingan ¿eh?... —dijo Kisame sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo al dúo. Llevaban viajando mucho tiempo para llegar a la reunión a tiempo. Y nunca se hubieran podido imaginar cruzarse con estos dos, tan cerca del refugio—. Otra vez... —Kisame no podía olvidar como ese ojo maldito había controlado al mismísimo Mizukage, como si de un títere se tratase.

—No... —susurró, Obito no esperaba que lo interrumpan. Pero talvez esta interrupción era necesario. Talvez era lo que tenía que pasar—. No se trata de eso.

"Tiburón... "Naruto pensó lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver al sujeto que los había interrumpido. El Akatsuki había aparecido de la nada, como un fantasma. Lo intimidaba. "Que espada tan extraña " Había visto muchas espadas a lo largo de sus viajes, pero nunca una así. Parecía una gran coraza envuelta entre vendajes. El sujeto llevaba puesto una especie de túnica negra con nubes rojas en su relieve. "Desertor... " Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al rubio, era su bandana. Por lo general, una bandana shinobi representa a la aldea y país del mismo shinobi. Pero esta estaba tachada por una gran línea horizontal, esto indicaba el rechazo hacia su aldea. Sea quien sea aquel sujeto, era un traidor.

—¿Entonces de que se trata? —Kisame tenía curiosidad.

—Iba a mostrarle lo que significa ser un Akatsuki —Obito observó al otro Akatsuki, que se encontraba entre los árboles—. Los sacrificios que tienes que hacer, para entrar en esta organización —Itachi observaba un poco alejado la escena. No podía dejar de observar al pequeño niño rubio.

—Así que este es el pequeño... —Kisame observó fijamente a Naruto. Le causaba gracia el miedo que le propagaba—. No parece tan especial... ¿No Itachi? —le pregunto a su compañero. No recibió respuesta alguna.

"Son dos... "Naruto ni siquiera había notado al segundo sujeto que se encontraba entre los árboles. "Su mirada... " Aquel sujeto lo miraba atentamente a los ojos. No sabía por que, pero aquella mirada le hacía temblar.

—Naruto... —Obito se dirigió a su alumno—. Ellos son miembros de Akatsuki —el rubio se sentiarodeado de gente extraña y desconocida. Aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva voz de su sensei—. Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi.

—Un gusto... —dijo Naruto casi en un susurro y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Mejor nos apuramos —dijo Zetsu blanco tratando de apurar al grupo—. Nos deben estar esperando.

—Es cierto, los demás aún no lo saben... —Kisame se dispuso a seguir con el viaje. El espadachin de la Niebla ya sabía de Naruto, aunque nunca lo había visto. Fue el mismo Uchiha Madara quien le contó todo sobre el rubio: su origen, el sello que tenía y para que servía. Kisame entendió perfectamente la misión que le ordenó Madara. "Protegerlo de cualquier amenaza y asegurar el éxito en su objetivo " El chico no parecía tan importante a simple vista, y tan sólo pensar que ese pequeño era la llave para liberar tan monstruoso poder. Le hacía sentir expectante, "Ese pequeño es mi misión "Kisame no era una niñera, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por cumplir con su misión. Siempre cumplía con su misión. "Naruto es la misión... ".

Sin nada más que decir, todo el grupo se dirigió hacia el refugio. Obito y Kisame se encontraban delante del grupo. Naruto se encontraba al lado de Zetsu, esta vez ya no discutían. Ahora Zetsu era la única persona familiar que Naruto reconocía. Itachi se encontraba atrás del grupo, analizando la situación. Tratando de comprenderla.

"Naruto... "el chico llamó toda la atención de Itachi. Cuando perteneció a Anbu, Itachi había escuchado un rumor sobre el cuarto Hokage y su hijo muerto. "Talvez no era sólo un rumor... " Aquel rumor contaba que el hijo del Cuarto Hokage no había muerto, sino que había desaparecido y no se sabía por que. Este rumor se hizo muy popular ya que nunca se había encontrado el cuerpo del bebé. Ahora estaba frente a Naruto, la viva imagen del Cuarto Hokage. Y el rumor empezaba a cobrar sentido. "Tengo que estar seguro... " Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que alejar a Naruto de Akatsuki lo más rápido posible. O en el peor de los casos, detenerlo sin importar como. Konoha dependía de su éxito "No puedo fallar... ".

.

.

.

Naruto observó con sorpresa la gran piedra que cubría la entrada del refugio. El refugio entero se encontraba dentro de una montaña, y con una pequeña entrada cubierta por una gran piedra en su totalidad, era casi imposible ubicar la puerta del refugio. Sin duda un escondite bien pensado.

—Permítanme hacer los honores... —dijo Kisame, se dirigió hacia la gran piedra y realizó algunos sellos con sus manos. La piedra reaccionó moviéndose por si sola, dejando expuesta la entrada del refugio—. Ahora podemos pasar...

Una vez adentro Naruto se sorprendió aún más. El lugar era una fortaleza dentro de una montaña, había largos pasillo con muchas habitaciones y algunas antorchas en las paredes. El viento helado del lugar le daba escalosfríos, le recordaban esos largos días lluviosos en el templo. Estaba muy oscuro y las únicas fuentes de luz eran el fuego de las antorchas que resplandecian los pasillos.

El grupo se adentró en los pasillo, caminaron por un tiempo hasta llegar a una gran sala. En el centro de la misma había una especie de piedra plana que sobresalia del suelo. A los costados de la sala se encontraban cuatro grandes fogatas que alumbraban el lugar en su totalidad. El lugar era de terror para Naruto. Parecía un gran calabozo, para el peor criminal.

—¿Y donde estan los demás? —Zetsu blanco había notado que eran los únicos en la habitación.

—Ya vendrán... —le respondio Obito y se dirigió hacia el rubio—. Naruto ven un momento —le ordenó.

—Si Ob... sensei —sus palabras se entrecortaban. Naruto no sabía como llamarle, todo esto era tan extraño.

Obito y Naruto salieron de la sala hacia otro pasillo, caminaron hacia una puerta no muy alejada, y se detuvieron.

—Naruto se que tienes muchas dudas... —Obito había vuelto a usar su voz tradicional—. Pero debes entender que mi identidad es un secreto que muy pocos conocen... —Naruto no entendía muy bien cual era la razón por la cual su sensei usaba una máscara. Pero ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido—. Y es vital que se mantenga así —le advirtió.

Naruto comprendió la advertencia y entraron por la puerta. Esta habitación era más pequeña, más acogedora. No había nada más que una antorcha, que apenas alumbraba la habitación.

—Este es el niño del que me hablaste... —Naruto se estremeció al escuchar una voz salir de la nada—. Él es Uzumaki Naruto... —Pain había salido de las sombras sorprendiendo al pequeño rubio.

"Pero... ¿de donde salió? " su expresión era fría y taciturna. Y su aspecto no era mucho mejor, las barras negras que tenía incrustadas en su nariz y orejas eran lo que mas le llamaba la atención al rubio. Hasta que vio sus ojos. "Esos ojos... " Cuando observó el imponente Rinnegan de Pain sintió el enorme poder que sus ojos emitian.

—Si él es la llave que traerá la paz —Obito volvió a usar la voz de Madara, se alejó de Naruto para que Pain se acercará.

El portador del Rinnegan se dirigió hacia el rubio, se arrodilló para estar a la altura del pequeño, lo observó atentamente y continuó.

—Dime Uzumaki Naruto... —el rubio se sentía incómodo, este sujeto no se parecía a ninguna persona que hubiera visto antes—. ¿Crees que estas listo para asumir tal responsabilidad? —este sujeto no parecía un ser vivo.

—Basta Nagato... —esta voz era más cálida y suave—. No ves que sólo es un niño. Konan interrumpió al notar lo incómodo que se sentía Naruto.

"¿Pero de donde salen todos? " pensó Naruto cuando escucho esa voz de mujer. Para el rubio todos en esta organización parecían fantasmas, por la forma en la que aparecían de la nada, "Pero... es muy bonita... " fue lo primero que pensó cuando observó bien a la nueva persona en la habitación.

—No es sólo un niño —aclaró Obito—. Naruto sabe cual es su misión y la cumplirá —afirmó.

—Naruto... —Konan ya había escuchado ese nombre, pero no recordaba donde.

—¿Pasa algo Konan? —preguntó Pain al notar la expresión de duda en su compañera.

—No... —rápidamente trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza—. Vine a informarles que todos ya estan reunidos en la sala.

—Será mejor que no los hagamos esperar mucho —sugirió Pain—. Naruto acompañanos a la sala, es hora de que sepas en totalidad cual es tu misión.

Tanto Pain como Konan se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación, Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguirles. Pero se detuvo.

—¿Usted no vendrá sensei? —le pregunto Naruto al notar que su sensei tenía la intención de quedarse en esta habitación.

—Naruto yo no te he contado muchas cosas... —Obito sabía que su alumno, no era muy brillante. Pero se esforzaba el doble que los demás, para lograr cumplir sus sueños—. Sé que estas lleno de dudas... —Naruto le recordaba tanto su niñez, su juventud—. Pero estoy seguro que cumpliras con tu sueño... —le hacia recordar aquellos días cuando era un soñador al igual que el rubio—. ¡Cumple tu destino Naruto! —por eso le dolía manipularló asi.

—Lo haré sensei... —Naruto se sentía muy entusiasmado. Entendió que esto lo tenía que hacer sólo, como en el templo—. ¡Es una promesa! —el camino hacia su sueño estaba por comenzar.

Naruto se retiró de la habitación con el dúo de Akatsuki, dejando a su sensei atrás. Volvían a la gran sala. Pain y Konan se adelantaron, le ordenaron a Naruto esperar afuera, pero el rubio pudo dar un vistazo dentro de la sala, ahora no sólo estaban Itachi y Kisame. Naruto pudo divisar seis siluetas, todas con el mismo uniforme. Todas tan aterradoras.

—¡Por Jashin!, ¡Cunto más tenemos que esperar! —se quejaba el Akatsuki.—. ¡Llevamos esperando dos días en esta madriguera! —Hidan habría decidido matar a todos sus compañeros, antes que pasar más tiempo en el refugio.

—Tranquilizate... —le sugirió su compañero—. Antes de que te arrepientas... —Kakuzu no tenía muchas paciencia para con su compañero. No tenía paciencia para nadie.

—Parece que los zombies estan molestos... —se burló Kisame del dúo de inmortales.

—No te metas —susurró, a Itachi no le gustaba meterse en esta clase de discuciones.

—Basta ya —las palabras de Pain siempre eran certeras—. La razón por la cual los convoque a esta reunión es el Kyubi.

—¿El de nueve colas? —pregunto Hidan—. ¿Que pasa con él?.

—Como ya sabrán, desde hace años perdimos el rastro del Kyubi... —Pain pensaba la mejor manera de contarles sobre Naruto—. Y no tenemos ninguna pista de su paradero... —después de todo informarles sobre un nuevo integrante tan inesperado, no era fácil.

—¿Sospechan de su paradero? —pregunto el Akatsuki que se encontraba más alejado de los demás.

—No Sasori... —le respondió el lider de Akatsuki—. Descubrimos que no sólo hay que encontrar al Kyubi, sino también hay que liberarlo.

—¿Liberarlo? —pregunto Itachi, empezaba a sospechar lo peor.

—Si, esta sellado en algun lugar u objeto... —ni el mismísimo 'Madara' sabía donde se encontraba—. Y hay que liberarlo.

—¿Porqué estas tan seguro de que el Kyubi esta encerrado en un sello? —Hidan sentia un poco de curiosidad ante la situacion.

—Por que tenemos la llave para abrir el sello... —Pain les dio la espalda y observó la puerta—. Pasa Naruto...

"Es el momento " Naruto estaba nervioso, pero ansioso. Había escuchado toda la conversación que habian tenido los Akatsuki. "Es hora de saber cual es mi misión " Aún no comprendía su importancia, pero estaba decidido. "No hay marcha atrás ". Pain le dirigió hacia el centro de la sala, donde se encontraba la piedra. Naruto se subió encima de la piedra, para que todos en la sala lo vieran.

—El es Uzumaki Naruto y tiene la llave para liberar al Kyubi —explicó Pain a los Akatsuki.

—Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que ese niño tiene la llave? —Hidan no podía comprender como ese niño tenía tal poder.

—No, estoy diciendo que ese niño es la llave —aclaró el lider de la organización.

—Ese sello en mi brazo, ¿es una llave? —Naruto no podía quedarse callado.

—Si verás Naruto, alrededor del mundo existen unas criaturas con extraordinarió poder... —el rubio escuchaba atentamente a Pain—. A estas criaturas se las denomina Bijuu, son nueve en total y nuestro objetivo es capturarlos a todos.

—¿Y que es Kyubi? —pregunto Naruto, este era el momento de aclarar sus dudas.

—Conocido como el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, es el último Bijuu por capturar —esta nueva voz era suave y siniestra—. Y como ya has escuchado hemos perdido todo rastro de él —el último Akatsuki hacia su aparición contestando las dudas del rubio—. Y como estas sospechando, tu eres la llave para liberarlo Naruto —se acerco al rubio y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

"Serpiente... " pensó Naruto, esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al verlo a los ojos. "Muerte... " eso es lo que veía en sus ojos, este sujeto le hacía temblar.

—¿Por que te quedaste callado? —Orochimaru podía sentir el terror de Naruto—. ¿Que no tenías dudas? —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que el pequeño no reaccionaba—. Nada ¿eh?, entonces por que mejor no nos enseñas el sello —Orochimaru vio fijamente el brazo del rubio.

—Todavía no lo domino... —decía cabizbajo Naruto.

—Pero eso no te detendrá ¿cierto? —Orochimaru sabía como manipular a las personas—. Eso creí —añadió, al notar la expresión de entusiasmo que tenía Naruto.

Todos en la sal estaban expectantes, el rubio subio la manga derecha de su chaqueta naranja. Naruto concentraba su chakra en torno a su brazo derecho, y el sello empezó a aparecer.

"Este sello... " Orochimaru observaba con toda claridad la llave. "Bien pensado Minato... " Reconoció el sello al instante, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvía mas siniestra. "¿Me pregunto si él también lo reconoció? " Pensó en refería a Itachi. Orochimaru sabía la capacidad e inteligencia del Uchiha. Por eso Itachi era su verdadero objetivo.

—A-arde... —Naruto había aguantado el dolor hasta ese momento—. N-no puedo m-mas —el chakra del rubio se consumía rápidamente. Sólo resistió un momento más y perdió el conocimiento. Orochimaru alcanzó a sostenerlo.

—Parece que es verdad —Kisame fue el primero en hablar tras lo sucedido.

—Si lo que necesitamos es sólo la llave... ¿por que no le sacamos el brazo y ya? —Hidan parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

—Correríamos el riesgo de perder la llave, y por ende al Kyubi —a Pain no le agradaba la idea del seguidor de Jashin—. Por eso propongo admitirlo en Akatsuki, donde podemos tenerlo cerca.

—¿Quieres admitir a un niño cualquiera a la organización? —protestó Sasori.

—Te equivocas Sasori... —dijo Orochimaru y se dispuso a dejar en el suelo al rubio—. El no es un niño cualquiera... —observó al desmayado Naruto—. Verán muy pocos lo saben, pero la esposa del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikase estaba embarazada —se levantó y observó al lider de Akatsuki—. El Kyubi fue liberado el mismo día en el que Kushina dio a luz a su hijo, como sabrán Minato y su esposa dieron su vida para salvar a la aldea del Kyubi... —Orochimaru se dio la vuelta y observó a sus compañeros—. Pero el cuerpo del bebe nunca aparecio, todos lo dan por muerto pero ahora sabemos la verdad, ¿cierto?.

—Demás esta decir que esa información es en extremo secreta —contestó Pain.

Nadie tenía nada más que decir, la inclusión de Naruto en Akatsuki era necesaria. Pain había dado por terminada la reunión, los miembros de la organización se retiraron de la sala.

.

.

.

—Perdió mucho chakra... —Konan atendía al pequeño rubio—. Pero estará bien.

Después de la reunión, habian llevado al desmayado Naruto a otra habitación para que se recuperará. Aún estaba inconciente sobre una cama.

—Naruto tan testarudo como siempre —dijo Zetsu blanco, que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

—No debió mostrarles el sello —comentó Zetsu negro.

"No debió confiar en mi " pensó al escuchar a Zetsu. Obito observaba la pequeña abertura que hacia de ventana en la parte superior de la pared. Era la única habitación que tenía vista hacia el exterior. La ventana dejaba entrar la tenue luz de luna. Le hacían meditar. "El fin justifica los medios ".

—No mencionaste que Naruto no podía controlar la llave —dijo Pain que también se encontraba en la habitación.

—La controlará te lo aseguró —afirmó el Uchiha.

—¿Y también controlará al Kyubi? —interrumpió en la habitación Orochimaru—. ¿Es eso lo que planeas? —las preguntas del Sannin inquietaban al enmascarado.

—¿A que te refieres? —le pregunto Zetsu blanco.

—A si que el gran Madara no lo sabe... —la ironía en sus se hacía notar.  
palabras.

—Basta de rodeos y habla Orochimaru —le ordenó Pain.

—El sello del pequeño Naruto no sólo es la llave que liberará al Kyubi —a Orochimaru le daba un poco de gracia la situación—. También es la prisión que lo absorberá...

—Espera un momento, no lo comprendo —dijo Zetsu blanco.

—Bueno en pocas palabras... —Orochimaru se tomaba su tiempo para contarles los hechos—. Cuando Naruto libere al Kyubi, instantáneamente se convertirá en el Jinchuriki del mismo.

—¿Como estás tan seguro? —le volvió a pregunto algo exaltado Zetsu blanco.

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta... —Zetsu negro irrumpió en la conversación—. Todos estos años, el sello a estado expandiendose por todo el cuerpo de Naruto... —hasta este punto, el sello ya le llegaba hasta el hombro—. Sin duda este sello fue hecho para que Naruto pudiese controlar al Kyubi con el tiempo.

—¿Tu lo sabías todo este tiempo? —le pregunto Zetsu blanco.

—No, pero lo sospechaba... —respondió Zetsu negro—. Y no era el único que lo sospechaba ¿verdad Madara?...

El Uchiha enmascarado no contestó la pregunta de Zetsu negro. Sólo se quedó en silencio por un momento, y salió de la habitación.

—Espera un momento... —Zetsu blanco salió tras de él.

—¿Pero, que fue eso? —se preguntaba Orochimaru—. ¿Crees que se haya encariñado con el niño? —esta vez le preguntaba a Pain.

—Lo dudo... —respondio, Nagato creía conocer a Madara.

La noche estaba en su esplendor, la luna en lo más alto del cielo. Lo sucedido en esa habitación les llamaba la atención a todos. Les llamó tanto la atención, que no notaron al cuervo que yacía postrado en la pequeña ventana desde que inició la conversación. El cuervo volaba y desaparecia en la oscuridad de la noche. Itachi había visto todo.

—¡Espera Tobi! —gritó Zetsu blanco para llamar la atención del Uchiha. Había surtido efecto, Obito se detuvo.

—¿Que quieres Zetsu? —Obito estaba de espaldas a Zetsu.

—No lo entiendo, ¿que harás cuando Naruto se convierta en Jinchuriki? —Zetsu blanco quería escuchar la respuesta de Obito, no de Madara.

—Zetsu... —Obito estaba usando su voz original—. Cuando Naruto se vuelva Jinchuriki del Kyubi... —el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Zetsu. El rojo sangre de su Sharingan representaba perfectamente su expresión—. Yo mismo le arrancaré al Bijuu de su cuerpo...

Zetsu blanco se había quedado pasmado, al parecer Naruto estaba condenado a ser Jinchuriki. Condenado a cumplír con su destino.


	7. Tiempos de Cambio

La historia y personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio de Mashashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos "

Capítulo VI: Tiempos de Cambio

—¡Que! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Naruto se había despertado con esta noticia de golpe—. ¡¿Como paso?! —el rubio simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Ayer en la reunión decidieron que eras vital para los planes de Akatsuki, así que te admitieron en la organización… —Zetsu blanco se había encargado de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Naruto—. Felicidades Naruto-kun… —no se veía nada animado con la noticia. Zetsu conocía lo que le deparaba el destino a Naruto. Ser jinchuriki era sinónimo de soledad y odio, no era justo que Naruto terminase así.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Naruto al notar la expresión en Zetsu blanco.

—Nada, es sólo que desde ahora tendrás que esforzarte el doble Naruto —respondió Zetsu blanco.

—Lo haré —el rubio apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, estaba decidido a ser un Akatsuki. Nada lo podía parar.

—Entonces empezaremos mañana —dijo Obito irrumpiendo en la habitación.

—¡Obito-sensei! —gritó el rubio emocionado de ver a su maestro.

—Idiota… —comentó Zetsu negro—. Que parte de 'es un secreto' no entiendes… —se veía algo enojado.

—Perdón lo olvide… —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a la identidad secreta de su sensei.

—No importa… —el Uchiha ya estaba acostumbrado a la poca concentración de su alumno—. Descansa por hoy, comenzaremos mañana.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Como quiere que descanse despues de esta gran noticia! —le reclamó a su sensei.

—¡Naruto! —contestó tajante Obito—. Para sentirte parte de esta organización tienes que convertirte en un ninja excepcional —decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Tendras que esforzarte mucho más… —Obito abrió la puerta y observó a Naruto—. Tendrás que sacrificar mucho más de ti… —el rubio lo escuchaba atentamente, conocía ese tono en sus palabras. Cuando Obito-sensei hablaba así, tenía que escucharlo—. Ser Akatsuki, es más de lo que te imaginas… —sin más que decir Obito abandonó la habitación.

"¿Ser Akatsuki? " Naruto no comprendia lo que su sensei había querido decir. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no pararia hasta averiguarlo. "¿Descansar? " Al rubio no le agradaba esa orden. Asi que no la cumpliria, "Ya habrá tiempo para descansar " se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Zetsu.

—¿Dime Zetsu-san quienes son exactamente los miembros de Akatsuki?…

.

.

.

"Falta poco… " Era extremadamente cuidadoso cuando se trataba de su arte. "Sólo el detalle final… " Su 'armadura' de madera no le impedía ser detallista con su creación. "Listo, otro más para mi colección " Debía ser letal y eficaz, como cualquier arma shinobi. "Ahora es perfecta" Debía ser elegante y fina, como el arte. Un maestro titiritero debía ser perfeccionista y detallista. Y Sasori lo era.

—Que fastidio —susurraba para sí mismo Sasori. Aún no podía creer como aquel chiquillo fastidioso era parte de Akatsuki. La noticia le había molestado un poco, por eso había decidido irse al cuarto más alejado de la guarida. Y hacer lo que más le tranquilizaba, su arte—. Supongo que era necesario… —Sasori sabía exactamente los sacrificios que tenía que hacer un shinobi para cumplír su misión. Lo sabía perfectamente—. Un mal necesario… —razonaba, no importaba que sacrificios tuviera que soportar con tal de cumplir con su misión. Aunque este sacrificio en especial fuera fastidioso, molesto e insoportable. Pero sobretodo muy molesto…—¡Ya sal de ahi! —le gritó al pequeño rubio que se escondía tras de la puerta.

—¡Perdón! —gritó un asustado Naruto, había saltado de su escondite cuando escuchó la vos del Akatsuki.

—¿Acaso me espiabas? —le pregunto Sasori al rubio, con un aura terrorífico.

—N-no, para nada Sasori-san… —Naruto apenas podía hablarle, aún se encontraba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Sasori lo descubrió.

—No me mientas… —Sasori había notado la presencia del rubio desde el principio, ese mocoso era la razón por la que él se había alejado para meditar. Pero ese fastidio se las arregló para llegar hasta él—. ¿Que quieres?.

—Eh… —Naruto pensaba que Sasori lo echaría a patadas de la habitación, no esperaba esa pregunta— ¿Por que te uniste a Akatsuki? —el rubio no sabía que preguntarle exactamente—. ¿Por que haces títeres? —así que le pregunto todo lo que se le venía a la mente—. ¿Por que titeres y no otra cos…

—¡Basta! —Sasori no soportaba al pequeño—. Si que eres muy molesto.

—Lo siento Sasori-san… —le dijo cabizbajo Naruto—. No volveré a molestarlo… —se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

"Vaya sorpresa… " El Akatsuki no esperaba que el mocoso se diera por vencido tan rápido, talvez no era inmaduro como él pensaba—. Espera… —detuvo al rubio—. ¿Quien te dijo mi nombre y lo que hago?.

El rubio se paró de inmediato al oír esa pregunta, no sabía que responderle—. ¿Eh?, pe-pero eso no es importante… —dijo rápidamente para poder escapar de la habitacion.

—Esta bien… —Sasori le seguía la corriente, después de todo el mocoso se convertiría en un Akatsuki. Un camarada—. ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?.

—Ah… —Naruto no sabía que preguntar, esta situacion nunca se la hubiera imaginado—. Yo quería… —debía repensar su pregunta, no quería enojar al Akatsuki de nuevo—. ¿Por que títeres? —en realidad quizo decir, '¿por que utilizas títeres?', o algo así. Pero no pudo reproducir sus pensamientos.

—¿Por que?… —a Sasori le pareció muy acertada esa pregunta—. Cada persona tiene una meta, un objetivo que cumplir… —meditaba sus palabras, no quería que Naruto le entienda mal—. Cada shinobi tiene un poder, un talento sin igual… —se acercó a Naruto y lo miro fijamente a los ojos—. Pero en ambos casos se ven limitados por sus cuerpos…mortales…—Sasori le dio más énfasis a la ultima palabra.

—¿Mortales? —Naruto no comprendia lo que el Akatsuki le decía.

—Tengo una colección muy grande de títeres —la mirada de Sasori se hacía cada vez mas oscura—. Cada uno de mis títeres tuvieron metas y talentos en su tiempo —unos hilos de chakra empezaron a salir de la armadura de Sasori—. Yo les quite su debilidad… —los hilos de chakra se unieron al títere que Sasori había terminado—. Los volví eternos… —el títere se movió abruptamente hacia Naruto, se detuvo sólo a centímetros del rubio.

—Quiere decir que… —el rubio comprendió de inmediato lo que Sasori le quizo decir.

—Si, mis títeres están hechos de personas muertas… —Sasori soltó una leve sonrisa al notar la expresión de miedo en Naruto—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hago títeres porque yo creo que la eternidad es lo más hermoso que puede traer esta vida, la eternidad es el arte verdadero.

"¿Eternidad? " Naruto entendía sus palabras, pero no las comprendia muy bien—. Así que haces títeres porque quieres volver a la gente ¿inmortal?.

—No exactamente… —dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, no le sorprendia para nada que el rubio no lo comprenda.

—Entonces… ¿puedes hacer eso? —dijo algo alterado Naruto—. ¿Puedes volver a traer a la gente muerta? —el rubio apretaba firmemente las piezas de madera carbonizadas que colgaban en su collar—. Para volverlos eternos y eso… —talvez Sasori podría hacerlo, devolverle a sus amigos caidos, volver el tiempo atras y traerlos de vuelta. Esta vez para siempre. "Maki, Moery nunca los olvidé".

—No Naruto… —Sasori respondió directamente al notar que el rubio se había confundido completamente—. No puedes revivir a la gente… —observó la expresión de decepción en Naruto—. Es imposible —' ya lo intente' fue lo que Sasori quizo decirle, pero no se atrevió.

Por un instante ambos cruzaron sus miradas, por un instante Sasori pudo comprender a Naruto. Talvez no eran tan diferentes, talvez ese mocoso si merecía ser un Akatsuki. Tanto Sasori como Naruto no dijeron ni una palabra más, como si hubieran echo un trato mental. Simplemente de despidieron con la mirada, y Naruto se retiró de la habitación.

"Imposible… " Naruto repetía esa palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza, era algo que tenía que aceptar. Caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la guarida. Sin un rumbo aparente.

—No es del todo cierto… —el rubio reconoció esa voz de inmediato, como olvidarla—. Naruto-kun…

—¿De que habla Orochimaru? —le pregunto Naruto.

—Perdón, pasaba por la habitacion donde se encontraban Sasori y tu. Y no pude evitar escucharlos —la simple presencia del Sannin inquietaba a Naruto—. Y te digo que no es verdad, si hay una forma de revivir a las personas —dijo entre risas.

—¿A que se refiere? —dijo el rubio algo exaltado.

—Descuida, estoy seguro que descubrirás como… —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada, y se fue por su camino.

"No confió en ti " Naruto observaba como el Sannin de las serpientes se iba del lugar. Zetsu le había contado sobre sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Pero del único que le advirtió, fue de Orochimaru. "Serpiente " Sabía toda la historia del Sannin, sus crímenes y fechorías hacían enfadar a Naruto por alguna razón, "Traidor " es que los actos malvados de Orochimaru estaban en contra del objetivo de Naruto. Aún no entendía por que estaba en esta organización, cuyo objetivo es salvar a todos. "Enemigo " Así lo veía Naruto.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después:

—¡Vamos Naruto, otra vez! —le ordenó Obito a su alumno.

—¡Si sensei! —le respondió algo exhausto el rubio. Aún no entendía muy bien esto de los elementos de chakra, pero si su sensei se lo estaba enseñando era por algo.

—Concentraté y enfoca tu chakra sobre el papel… —el entrenamiento consistía en canalizar chakra sobre un pedazo de papel que Naruto sostenia en su mano—. Deja fluir tu chakra Naruto —le aconsejaba Obito.

"Concentrate " Naruto lo había intentado un par de veces ese día, sin onbetener resultado alguno. Esto de controlar su chakra le resultaba complicado al rubio, pero no dejaría de intentarlo.

—Vaya que se esfuerza mucho —comentaba Zetsu blanco, que se encontraba al lado de Obito—. Tanto esfuerzo, para un destino tan cruel —este último comentario lo dijo en voz baja para que sólo Obito lo escuchace.

—Hmp… —ese balbuceo fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo Zetsu blanco por parte del Uchiha.

—¿Crees que el chico estará listo y a tiempo para cumplír con su misión Obito? —le pregunto Zetsu negro.

—Si lo estará… —respondió Obito directamente y sin duda—. Después de todo, tiempo es lo que sobra…

(Flashback)

—Yo no necesito hacer esa prueba Minato-sensei —decía presumiendo Obito—. Los miembros del clan Uchiha sabemos cual es nuestro elemento.

—El fuego ¿verdad? —dijo su compañero Kakashi con un gesto irónico.

—¿Como lo sabes? —le preguntaba algo sorprendido Obito.

—Como no saberlo, si lo presumes todo el tiempo… —dijo su compañera Rin con una sonrisa amable.

—Es que… —Obito trataba de responderle, pero no sabía como.

—También es cierto que el gran clan Uchiha controla el legendario Sharingan ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de burla Kakashi.

—¡Callate idiota! —a Obito le molestaba mucho las burlas de Kakashi. Y le frustraba el tema del Sharingan, porque no lo había despertado aún—. ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo despierte! —le grito y se acercó hacia él con un gesto desafiante.

—¿Tiempo? —Kakashi no retrocedía ante el desafio de Obito—. ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que tardes para ser un shinobi de verdad? —le cuestionó Kakashi haciendo enfurecer al Uchiha. Había obtenido lo que buscaba.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —les ordenó Minato. Las peleas diarias de esos dos eran plato de cada día para el Relámpago Amarillo—. Obito tiene razón, los del clan Uchiha tienen el elemento fuego como elemento principal —Minato se acercó hacia el par para separarlos—. Por lo tanto Obito no tendrá que hacer la prueba.

Una vez terminado el conflicto, Minato les había dado unos pedazos de papel a Rin y Kakashi. Les había indicado que tenían que enfocar chakra sobre el papel, y basados en lo que pase con el papel, sabrían cual es su elemento.

—Listo Minato-sensei —dijo Kakashi alcanzando el pedazo de papel a su sensei. Lo habia logrado casi de inmediato.

—El papel se deshizo Kakashi… —a Minato no le sorprendía la rapidez de Kakashi, por lo contrario la esperaba. Su alumno era un dotado y sería un gran shinobi, si no fuera por la oscuridad que había en su corazón…—. Tu elemento es la tierra Kakashi.

—¡Felicidades Kakashi! —Rin estaba muy alegre por el logro de su compañero. Obito no sentia lo mismo exactamente.

—Gracias Rin… —le respondió, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para observar a Obito. Estaba esperando sus felicitaciónes.

—¡¿Que?! ¡yo no voy a felicitarte! —dijo indignado y dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte.

—Obito… —dijo algo apenada Rin. Ella también estaba acostumbrada a las peleas diarias de esos dos.

El día había pasado rápido, el sol se escondía en el amanecer, invitando a la noche. Kakashi y Minato ya se habían retirado. Pero Rin y Obito todavía permanecían en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Estoy muy cansada —se quejaba Rin, tirándose hacia el suave pasto exhausta por la prueba.

—¡Vamos Rin! —Obito se había quedado para ayudarla—. No te rindas ahora.

—Gracias Obito… —le respondió cabizbaja—. No tienes por que quedarte…

—Me quedé por que quiero —Obito se sentó al lado de su compañera—. Vamos, animo ya casi lo dominas.

—No nos engañemos… —Rin parecía algo triste por no poder con esta prueba—. No es que sea una genio, como Kakashi…

—Es verdad, tú no eres como Kakashi… —el Uchiha la miro fijamente a los ojos—. Eres mejor…

—Gracias… —le respondió Rin con una sonrisa. Para Obito la hermosa luz del amanecer en el fondo, y el rostro sonriente de Rin eran el contraste perfecto. Podía estar todo el día observando la misma imagen, no había nada mejor—. Sabes no tengo que lograrlo hoy... —dijo Rin observando hacia el amanecer—. Después de todo, tiempo es lo que sobra…

(End Flashback)

—¡Ya lo logré Obito-sensei! —gritaba emocionado Naruto—. ¡Mire sensei! —le alcanzó el pedazo de papel.

"Lo que imaginaba " Obito ya sospechabá cual iba a ser el elemento de Naruto. Y al ver el papel, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—Naruto el papel se cortó por la mitad, lo que indica que tu elemento es el viento —se acercó hacia el rubio para hablarle seriamente—. ¿Recuerdas las grietas en las paredes y los árboles cortados en el templo?

—Si los recuerdo sensei… —Naruto se veia muy confundido ante los dichos de su sensei.

—Cuando perdias el conocimiento, tu chakra de manifestaba en tu elemento principal… —le aclaraba el Uchiha.

—¿Esta diciéndome que yo hice esas grietas y corte esos árboles? —la sorpresa del rubio se hacía notar en su rostro.

—Si Naruto, tu chakra es muy poderoso… —Obito el dio la espalda y se iba alejando de Naruto—. Lastimosamente yo no podré entrenarte Naruto…

—¡¿Que?! ¿Por que? —era el colmo, el rubio ya no sabía que esperar.

—Yo no soy especialista en Jutsus de Viento… —el Uchiha se alejaba cada vez más del rubio—. Pero se quien puede ayudarte… —sin nada más que decir Obito se distorsionó en el aire.

"¿Ayudarme? " Naruto no esperaba entrenar con alguien que no sea su maestro. Pero si era lo que debía hacer, lo haría.

—¿Eh? Zetsu tu sabes quien… —el rubio se detuvo al notar ya no se encontraba en el lugar—. Me han dejado solo… —no podía creer que lo hicieran de nuevo.

—¡Oye! talvez no sea una compañía amigable, pero soy compañía después de todo… —hacia su aparición sorpresiva Kisame—. Y desde ahora tendrás que tenerme más respeto mocoso —su sonrisa antes siniestra veia más gentil.

"¿De donde salió? " Naruto ya estaba cansado de las sorpresas. Pero esta última le llamaba la atencion.

—¿Tu serás mi maestro Kisame-san? —pregunto el rubio.

—Si, ¿algún problema con eso? —el Akatsuki respondia de una forma amenazadora.

—No ningúno, es sólo que… —el miedo de Naruto le impedía ser directo.

—¡Ya! sueltalo mocoso —dijo impaciente Kisame.

—¿Que pasará con Itachi? —preguntó rápidamente el rubio. En verdad dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Eso es lo que te inquieta…. —las carcajadas de Kisame ante la pregunta del rubio se hacían escuchar. Se tomo su tiempo para dejar las risas y continuó—. Itachi y Sasori fueron en busca del nuevo miembro, ya sabes, después del asunto de Orochimaru, necesitabamos a otro miembro…

—Lo entiendo —se limitó a contestar Naruto. La traicion de Orochimaru no le había sorprendido en absoluto. Después de la reunión en la guarida, el Sannin de las serpientes atacó a Itachi, pero este último lo pudo detener. Orochimaru quería apoderarse del poder de Itachi, o algo asi había entendido Naruto. La traicion del traidor se veia venir, ahora los enemigos de Akatsuki se hacían más claros.

—Eh oído que el nuevo miembro es otro rubio tonto… —Kisame quería cambiar de tema al notar la curiosa expresión de odio en Naruto.

—¡Aún no entiendo como me ayudarás! —respondió furioso el rubio, el comentario de Kisame no le había causado gracia.

—¡Cuida tus palabras niño! —rugió el Akatsuki. Su espada Samehada se movía inquieta, como si sintiera el enfado de su portador.

—P-perdon… —la imagen del Akatsuki furioso le hacía temblar. Kisame no era alguien a quien podía gritarle como si nada—. Es que tengo entendido que usted es especialista en Jutsus de Agua, y no entiendo como puede ayudarme…

—Es verdad, yo no soy especialista en Jutsus de Viento —Kisame se acercaba al rubio—. Pero… —desenvainó su gran espada Samehada contra el suelo, delante de Naruto. El choque de la gran espada y el piso hicieron estremecer al rubio—. Si conozco una forma para ayudarte…

.

.

.

Dos meses después:

—Vamos Naruto… —Zetsu blanco apuraba al rubio—. Ya estamos muy cerca

—Todavía no entiendo por que nos fuimos de la guarida… —dijo algo molesto Naruto—. Ni siquiera pude terminar mi entrenamiento con Kisame-sensei… —este viaje sorpresa le había interrumpido sus planes. No sólo queria entrenar más, sino también, quería conocer mas a sus compañeros de Akatsuki.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que sigas tu entrenamiento con Kisame… —le explicó Obito—. Pero ahora debo enseñarte algo…

El peculiar grupo se encontraba en una senda en medio del bosque. Ya era mediodía, y habían estado viajando por dos días. Obito no había comentado nada sobre la razón del viaje, sólo le habia dicho al rubio que era importante.

—¡Ya llegamos! —comento Zetsu blanco.

—¿Llegamos? —preguntaba sorprendido Naruto—. ¿Pero donde esta la entrada? —el rubio había visto a su alrededor y no encontró ningúna cosa que se parezca a una entrada.

—Pero la tienes en tus narices Naruto… —contestó de forma burlona Zetsu blanco—. Aquí esta —se acercó a un grupo de árboles de la zona y realizó unas posiciónes de manos. De repente los árboles se distorsionaron y dejaron ver la entreda subterránea de la guarida.

—¿Que fue eso? —Naruto nunca había visto algo así.

—Eso fue un Genjutsu Naruto… —trataba de explicarle Zetsu blanco—. Una ilusión.

—Entremos —ordenó el Uchiha interrumpiendo la conversación de Naruto y Zetsu.

"¿Ilusión? " Naruto no lo había comprendido muy bien, pero ya le preguntaría a su sensei después. Ahora sólo tenia puesta su atención en la entreda de la nueva guarida, eran unas gradas que bajaban hasta el fondo del subsuelo, donde la luz del sol de mediodía no llegaba. Hasta ahi bajaron los tres, "No veo nada " al bajar por completo por las gradas se toparon con un muy estrecho pasillo y aún mas oscuro que los pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki. Obito había encendido una antorcha antigua que se encontraba en la pared. Fue ahí cuando Naruto notó la única puerta del pasillo, se encontraba al final del mismo.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar —dijo Zetsu blanco al abrir la puerta y dejar expuesta a la gran sala que había tras ella. La sala era muy grande, quince antorchas prendidas en la pared no alcanzaban para iluminarla bien.

—Aquí entrenare ahora… —Naruto se veía sorprendido por el tamaño de la sala, apenas y podía ver el techo debido a la oscuridad. Las armas antiguas es sus paredes le daban la sensación de que el lugar le serviria para entrenar—. Me gusta… —observaba cada parte de la sala, y se dio cuenta que al otro extremo del salón había unas gradas que decendian aún más hacia el subsuelo.

—¡Obito-kun! ¿vuelves tan pronto? —esta chillona e irritable voz provenía de las gradas—. ¿Vienes para verlos? —poco a poco una figura extraña se asomaba por las gradas—. ¿Y ni siquiera me preguntas como eh estado todo este tiempo?…

"¿Una espiral? " Fue lo primero que pensó Naruto al ver al peculiar sujeto. Se parecía mucho a Zetsu, excepto por su rostro que era una espiral, muy parecida a la máscara de su sensei.

—Vaya veo que trajiste a un niño feo a la guarida… —Zetsu espiral no era muy cuidadoso con sus palabras—. Dime ¿quien eres niño feo? —le preguntaba a Naruto.

—¡¿Feo!?… —al rubio no le hizo gracia el comentario de Zetsu espiral—. ¡Se ve que nunca te viste en un espejo! —gritó con un gesto desafiante.

—Además de feo, agresivo… —dijo Zetsu espiral sacando de quicio al rubio—. Me recuerda a ti Obito-kun —comentó entre carcajadas.

—Él es Uzumaki Naruto… —irrumpió Obito—. Y es mi alumno Zetsu espiral…

—¿Tu alumno?… —Zetsu espiral se acercó hacia Naruto y lo observó detenidamente—. ¿Seguro que quieres que él sea tu alumno? —Naruto apretaba los puños y dientes, estaba furioso con este sujeto—. Te hubieras conseguido a alguien menos feo…

—¡Estoy harto! —el rubio saltó hacia Zetsu espiral para matarlo, pero Zetsu blanco alcanzó ah agarrarlo. Aunque eso no impedía que Naruto lanzará patadas hacia el aire en dirección de Zetsu espiral.

—¡Calmate Naruto! —dijo Zetsu blanco sin obtener resultado alguno.

—Dije que es mi alumno —la repuesta sería y directa del Uchiha había logrado tranquilizar al rubios.

—Lo que tu digas Obito-kun… —Zetsu espiral se había resignado, sin duda. Obito estaba decidido.

—Acompañame Naruto… —le ordenó Obito al rubio. Se dirigia hacia las gradas por donde había salido Zetsu espiral, Naruto le seguía. Al fondo de las gradas había una puerta, mucho más amplia que la anterior. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta ella.

—¿Lo que quiere enseñarme se encuentra tras la puerta Obito-sensei? —le preguntaba dubitativo Naruto.

—Si… —ambos se detuvieron delante de la puerta—. Naruto, ambos sabemos que para lograr nuestro objetivo tenemos que hacer sacrificios… —el Uchiha miraba a Naruto directamente a los ojos—. Lo que hay tras esta puerta es el sacrificio de un hombre que tenía nuestro mismo objetivo… —Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su sensei—. Él nos dio este regalo para poder cumplir con nuestro deber… —Obito se quitó la máscara y se la dio a Naruto—. Y así como mi identidad, esto debe ser un secreto que sólo sepamos nosotros… —Naruto veía la mascara de su sensei, trataba de entender lo que significa. Talvez dejarlo todo por tu sueño era su significado. Dejarlo todo, hasta tu identidad. Autosacrificio, talvez esto también signifique ser un Akatsuki—. Confias en mi Naruto…

—Si sensei —respondió el rubio sin duda, y abrió la puerta.

—Esto es Naruto, el regalo que nos dio Madara… —el rubio se había quedado pasmado. Esta gran sector de la guarida era mucho mas grande que la sala de arriba. Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba.

—¿Y que es esto? —Naruto apenas podía hablar al ver lo que había tras la puerta. Al fondo del sector podía divisar una gran planta con raíces que se encontraban por todas partes. Esa planta era muy llamativa, pero no más que los miles de Zetsus que se encontraban en todo el sector, y habían dejado a Naruto sin habla.

—Esto Naruto, es el ejército que nos ayudará a obtener la paz…—Obito puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, en señal se confianza.

—Que fastidio… —el rubio no imaginaba como podria sobrevivir con tantos Zetsus en su vida.

.

.

.

Dos años después:

El sol reaplandecia en un cielo despejado. Las calles y edificios se reducían bajo este cielo. Las personas transitaban tranquilas por las calles, y los niños jugueteaban sin ninguna preocupación. Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, un dia como cualquier otro en esta hermosa aldea. Y para el Tercer Hokage, que observaba la aldea desde su despacho, no habia nada mejor. Daría todo para que la aldea se mantuviese así, pero él sabía que tiempos oscuros se acercaban.

—Interrumpo su meditación Hokage-sama —irrumpió una voz muy familiar para el Hokage.

—Para nada Kakashi —le respondió.

—Entonces ¿en que puedo servirle Hokage-sama? —Kakashi había sido llamado por el mismo Hokage esta mañana.

—Tengo dos asuntos que discutir contigo Kakashi… —el Hokage invito a Kakashi a tomar asiento y continuó—. Iré directo al grano ¿recuerdas al hijo de tu sensei?

—Recuerdo que Kushina estaba embarazada… —dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido. Como podria olvidar la tragedia que le ocurrió a su maestro. Como olvidar la promesa que no pudo cumplir, no pudo proteger a Kushina. Y ni siquiera pudo defender a su hijo.

—Pues bien, tengo noticias sobre el tema… —Sarutobi repensaba las palabras que utilizaría para contarle a Kakashi.

—¿Lo encontraron? —pregunto exaltado Kakashi, lo único que sabia del hijo de su sensei, es que nunca lo encontraron.

—Si Kakashi… —respondió el Hokage brevemente.

—¿Y donde esta? —Kakashi parecía algo impaciente.

—Esta con el enemigo… —el Hokage notó la expresión de rabia bajo el antifaz de Kakashi—. Nuestra fuente nos informó que el niño esta en la organización criminal Akatsuki.

—¿Y para que lo quieren? ¿Por que se lo llevaron? —Kakashi quería respuestas pronto. Las necesitaba.

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero nuestra fuente nos sugirió que tenía que ver con el Kyubi… —el Hokage le alcanzo un pergamino a Kakashi. En el se encontraba toda la información sobre el asunto.

—¿Quien es el informante? —Kakashi observaba atentamente el pergamino, en busca de algún detalle.

—No te lo puedo decir, pero te aseguró que es de confianza —el Hokage se levantó de su asiento y se acercó ha Kakashi—. Mira Kakashi, no te conté esto para que te alarmes, sino más bien, para que estés atento. Sea lo que sea que planee el enemigo, no tardara mucho en mover sus piezas…

—Entiendo Hokage-sama… —simplemente no podia quedarse tranquilo ante tal noticia, pero era un Jounin. Debía comportarse como tal—. ¿Y cuál era el otro asunto que quería discutir conmigo? —pregunto Kakashi, ahora parecía más tranquilo.

—Tu sabes que los exámenes para Genin ya acabaron… —dijo Sarutobi cambiando totalmente de tema—. Y me tomé la molestia de elegirte el equipo que entrenaras… —le había alcanzado un folder con papeles y fotos en su interior. Kakashi no se veía muy animado sobre el tema—. Estos serán tus alumnos… El Equipo 7…

Nota de Despedida:

Bueno, primero muchas gracia por leer el fic, se que tarde mucho (demasiado XD) en continuar, hubo muchos problemas que no valen la pena mencionar… Bueno ahora que los superé continuaré este fic que tanto estimó. Espero que les haya gustado, y nada sólo eso…

Xhauuuuu.


	8. Un Nuevo Héroe

La historia y personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio de Mashashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos —  
"Pensamientos "

Capítulo VII: Un Nuevo Héroe

—¡Vamos Naruto sigueme! —esa voz le era familiar al rubio—. ¡Ya estás muy cerca! —por más que intentaba ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, la densa neblina no lo dejaba—. ¡Por aqui! —corría sin descanso hacia el origen de aquella voz. No podía parar, como si esa voz lo tuviera bajo un hechizo.

—¡Ya voy! —le gritaba Naruto, a lo lejos podía divisar una figura—. ¡Esperame! —cada vez se acercaba más hacia la figura. La imagen se aclaraba, era una persona, o al menos eso parecía— Ya estoy cerca… —decía entre estornudos, algo le impedía respirar. Miro a su alrededor, no había nada más que la neblina y la figura—. Ya casi te alcanzó… —sus estornudos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, ya no le dejaban caminar. Cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo y no dejaba de estornudar. Se tapaba la boca con sus dos manos, pero eso no impedia que su tos se incrementará cada vez más. Entonces lo notó, esto que lo rodeaba no era neblina. Era humo. Todo este tiempo estaba rodeado de humo. "Esperame… " A pesar de eso Naruto continuó persiguiendo a la figura como podía, arrastrándose por el suelo con sus manos tratando de cubrir su rostro. Sólo quería alcanzarla, "No te vayas " levantó su cabeza para divisar a la figura de nuevo, pero habí . La busco desesperadamente con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella.

—¿No pudiste alcanzarme? —la voz apareció de repente atrás de Naruto—. ¿No pudiste salvarme? —unas extrañas luces iluminaban a su alrededor. El rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, pero aún no tenía la fuerza necesaria para darse la vuelta y observar el origen de aquella voz—. ¿No pudiste salvarnos?.

—Lo siento… —susurro Naruto, el humo se estaba esparciendo dejando expuestó el panorama. Era aterrador para el rubio, la fría noche hacia relucir a las casas que ardían por un fuego descomunal y la sangre que cubría el suelo por completo, reflejaba una extraña luz que lo cubría por completo.

—No, no lo sientas… —aquella figura apareció delante de Naruto. El rubio había quedado sorprendido con lo que vio—. Aún no…

—M-Maki… —estaba frente a él. Tan real como aquel entonces, ella no se veía para nada diferente, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella. Talvez todos estos años no habrían sido más que un sueño, talvez aún seguía en aquel pueblo jugando con ellos…

—Naruto, ¿cuantas veces vas a fallar?… —Maki veía fijamente a Naruto, su mirada de rechazo penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Perdón… —no podía decirle otra cosa, todo este tiempo y aquel sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba por completo.

—¿Cuantas veces tenemos que morir?… —el aura de Maki se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Su tono de voz cambiaba también.

—Ni una sola vez mas, nadie mas morirá yo… —el rubio detuvo sus desesperadas palabras al notar los hilos de sangre que se desprendían en la boca de Maki.

—¿Cuantas veces te vas a equivocar? —la voz de Maki se volvió más grave. Su desangrado cada vez se volvia más violento y se desprendía por todo su cuerpo, cubriendola por completo.

—¡No! —Naruto intentaba desesperadamente llegar hasta ella, pero algo se lo impedía. La imagen de Maki se volvia oscura como la noche y su piel empezaba a carbonizarse.

—¡¿CUANTOS MAS TIENEN QUE MORIR?! —el grito ensordecedor de Maki aturdio al rubio.

—¡No te alejes! —los intentos fallidos de Naruto para acercarse a Maki no paraban. Entonces la figura de Maki empezó a incendiarse con el fuego, y a hundirse en la sangre del suelo—. ¡NO!...

El rubio se despertó de golpe, transpiraba y temblaba por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. "Era sólo un sueño…" Poco a poco se tranquilizaba, su respiración volvia a la normalidad. "Otra vez… " Estas pesadillas se habían vuelto repetitivas los últimos meses, aún no entendía muy bien su significado. Pero de algo estaba muy seguro, estas pesadillas lo atormentarian por un tiempo.

—Ah… —suspiraba Naruto. La pesadilla había terminado, pero también le había quitado todo el sueño—. Tengo sed… —se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ya no se encontraba en una de las guardias secretas de Akatsuki, esté lugar era todo lo contrario. El País de la Lluvia era el único país aliado que tenía la organización, controlado completamente por Akatsuki bajo el mando de Pain, era un lugar seguro. Hasta contaba con su propia aldea oculta. Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia) no era una aldea normal. Naruto nunca había visto edificios tan grandes en su corta vida. Y el cielo, siempre nublado, justificaba su nombre. Es en esta particular aldea donde el rubio se encontraba, más específicamente, en el edificio más grande de toda la aldea. El edificio y base central de Akatsuki. En el edificio de Pain, el líder de Amegakure.

"¿Y donde estaba la cocina? " Naruto sólo llevaba una semana viviendo en este lugar, y aún no se acostumbraba. "¿Talvez aquí? " Abría levemente cada puerta para probar suerte, pero había tantas puertas, cualquiera podría ser la cocina. "Que molestó… " No se encontraba de buen humor, las constantes pesadillas y el inesperado viaje de su sensei habían cambiado por completo el humor del rubio. "¿Por que se fue tan de repente? " Naruto había entrenado sin parar durante los últimos años. Y Obito siempre estaba ahí para guiarlo. Pero ahora tenía una misión que cumplir, y Naruto lo entendía. Pero le frustraba.

—¿Que haces despierto a esta hora? —aquella voz era sería y fría.

—Lo siento…. —Naruto aún no sabía como llamarlo—. Pain… —Zetsu blanco le había dicho que ese no era su verdadero nombre. Pero Naruto nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle. Es más, Pain era el miembro de Akatsuki con quien menos relación tenía. Lo cual era muy extraño para el rubio—. Intentaba encontrar la cocina…

—¿En mi despacho? —Pain lo miraba con frialdad, pero veía al muchacho algo frustrado.

—¿Eh? perdón… —Naruto estaba tan distraído, que no noto que se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de Pain—. Ya me voy…

—Te ves confundido… —Pain habia sido testigo del crecimiento de Naruto estos últimos, y nunca vio ni un atisbo de duda en él. —. ¿Te pasa algo? —le preocupaba, la mision de Naruto era muy importante. No debía haber ni un riesgo que comprometa su mision.

—Nada, es sólo… —la situación era extraña para el rubio, no estaba muy seguro de que decirle. Nunca tuvo una conversación fluida con él—. Somos los buenos… ¿verdad? —sus palabras le habían salido del alma, todas sus dudas se habian expresado en ellas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando las dijo.

—Buenos o malos… —este chico le recordaba mucho a su difunto amigo. Yahiko siempre quizo la paz para su pueblo, pero siempre le frustraba la duda. De verdad buscar la paz justificaban sus actos—. Nunca se trató de eso, nosotros estamos más allá… —Naruto levantó su cabeza para ver fijamente al líder de Akatsuki. El Rinnegan en sus ojos simplemente penetraban su alma, dejándolo expuesto—. Muchos han muerto para lograr la paz, pero han fracasado. Sus muertes no han sido envanas… —en aquellos tiempos Nagato no pudo ayudar a resolver las dudas de su amigo. Pero ahora no iba a cometer el mismo error—. Nosotros podemos traer la paz verdadera a este oscuro mundo… —Yahiko y Naruto, talvez ahora si pueda ayudar a cumplir con sus sueños—. No estas solo —Pain puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. Aunque su expresión seguía siendo fría y sería, el rubio sintió un apoyo moral. Un apoyo verdadero. Un amigo de verdad.

—Gracias ¿eh?… —la mirada de Naruto había cambiado, ahora estaba entusiasmado. Talvez tenga dudas, pero su objetivo estaba claro y no estaba solo. Siempre contaría con el apoyo de sus camaradas. Aunque estos sean muy aterradores—. ¿Como debo llamarte? —Naruto no quería llamarlo de esa manera. Quería conocer su verdadero nombre.

—¿Naruto, que haces aquí? —preguntó Konan interrumpiendo al dúo.

—Sólo quería encontrar la cocina… —respondió el rubio algo nervioso. Konan resultó ser una buena compañera para el rubio. Talvez era con quien mejor se llevaba en la organización.

—Pues, esta por allá… —dijo señalando hacia un pasillo—. Es la segunda puerta.

—Gracias Konan-chan… —a la Akatsuki no le molestaba que el rubio le tuviera tanta confianza—. Allá voy —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Se parece mucho a él ¿no? —preguntó la Akatsuki en voz baja, tanto Konan como Nagato se quedaron a observar al rubio.

—No del todo, él es algo más… —comentó Nagato sorprendiendo a su compañera

(Flashback)

—¿Que es ese libro sensei? —pregunto Nagato, el pequeño pelirrojo había visto a su sensei muy distraído con ese libro.

—¿Este libro? —le respondió señalando el libro—. ¡Ja! es sólo otro libro tonto que estoy escribiendo Nagato.

—No es cierto… —el pequeño conocía muy bien a su sensei, y sabía que no era sólo 'otro libro'—. Usted nunca se distrae mucho con sus libros sensei

—¿Así que me ves distraído eh? —levantó su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Nagato—. Ok… talvez no sea sólo otro libro —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y bien ¿que libro es? —la curiosidad de Nagato se hacía notar.

—¡Será el mejor libro que habre escrito hasta ahora! —de repente se levantó del suelo con un salto—. ¡Será la mejor historia jamás escrita! —empezaba a hacer poses extrañas, la situacion era muy divertída para Nagato—. ¡Y escrita por el mejor autor el sorprendente…!

—¡Ya basta sensei! —interrumpía una pequeña Konan, los había estado escuchando desde la distancia.

—¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi asombrosa presentación niña! —regañaba a su joven alumna.

—¡¿Asombrosa?! —le contestaron sus alumnos al unísono.

—Pero que pueden saber sobre el arte dos mocosos como ustedes —les respondió algo ofendido.

—No me respondió sensei… —Nagato no olvidaba su objetivo—. ¿Que libro es?.

—Es 'LA HISTORIA DE UN SHINOBI ABSOLUTAMENTE AUDAZ' —dijo enseñándole el título de su libro.

—¿Y de que tratará sensei? —pregunto Konan algo curiosa también.

—Bueno, será la historia del shinobi que cambiará.el destino del mundo… —se sentó al lado de sus alumnos—. El héroe que cambiará el presente, para tener un mañana mejor… —volvia a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de su joven alumno y lo veía fijamente—. El joven héroe que cambiará todo…

—¡Esta genial Jiraiya-sensei! —le dijo entusiasmado Nagato—. ¿Como se llamara ese héroe sensei? —el joven pelirrojo esperaba su nombre como respuesta.

—Bueno verás Nagato —respondia Jiraiya con su típica sonrisa—. Creo que se llamará…

(End Flashback)

—Naruto… —dijo en voz baja Nagato.

—¿Eh pasa algo? —pregunto Konan al escuchar a su compañero.

—Naruto es algo más… —Nagato no dejaba de observar al rubio, que se encontraba en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Lo había visto crecer todos estos años, y aunque intentaba alejarse del pequeño, Nagato sabía que no era otro niño mas.

—¿Que quieres decir Nagato? —Konan estaba algo sorprendida. Veía los ojos fríos y sin vida de Pain, pero por un instante pudo ver a través de ellos. No estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Yahiko delante de ella, sino más bien, el rostro de Nagato.

—Konan… —las luces del nuevo día entraban por las ventanas del edificio, iluminando la figura de Naruto en la distancia—. Hay que apoyarlo… —Un nuevo día se asomaba. Un nuevo futuro para el mundo shinobi. Un nuevo héroe.

.

.

.

—¡SI! —festejaba como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla—. ¡Lo conseguí! —talvez para ella si era una gran batalla—. !Estoy en el mismo equipo de Sasuke-kun! —alzaba sus manos en señal de victoria. Para Sakura esta era una gran victoria.

—Tu no conseguiste nada… —esa voz le era muy familiar a Sakura. Lamentablemente—. 'Frente de marquesina'…

—¡Ino cerda! —respondía furiosa Sakura. Su eterna rivalidad con la joven rubia del clan Yamanaka, siempre se hacía notar.

—!Que dijiste! —Ino se acercó a Sakura en actitud desafiante.

–Dije Ino cerda ¿no me escuchaste? —Sakura no se quedaba atrás y respondía al desafío.

—¡Sakura! ¡te voy a mata… —la joven Yamanaka detuvo su amenaza al notar una presencia que salía por la puerta de la academia—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó emociónada mientras intentaba acercarse al Uchiha.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —Sakura se había percatado de las intenciones de Ino, así que la detuvo parandose delante de ella inpidiendole el paso y cubriendola por completo.

—¡Dejame pasa frentezota! —le ordenaba Ino a la pelirosa mientras la empujaba del lugar.

—¡Déjame Ino cerda! —Sakura e Ino empezaban a empujarse la una a la otra sin descanso. Todos observaban la bochornosa de las rivales eternas. Hasta Sasuke, que se había quedado parado enfrente de ellas.

—¡¿Sasuke-kun?! —dijeron las dos al notar que Sasuke las observaba.

—Chicas ¿pueden dejar pasar a la gente? —dijo Shikamaru que se encontraba atras de Sasuke, el Nara se había quedado callado hasta ese momento—. De veras quiero irme… —no quería ni imaginarse lo que su mamá le haría si llegaba tarde.

—Si yo ya quiero ir a comer… —comentaba Chouji que se encontraba ahí también.

—Chicos… —Ino miraba a los miembros de su equipo con una mirada asesina. Ambos lo notaron y se escondieron tras Sasuke.

—¿Eh? Sasuke-kun… —dijo Sakura moviéndose del lugar y dándole paso al Uchiha—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?… —trataba de poner la cara mas linda y la voz más sexy para hablar con él—. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor… —Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a la pelirosa, poniéndola nerviosa y sonrojada—. Y así afianzar al equipo…

—Hmp… —Sasuke la observó por un instante y se fue por su camino sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Parece que a alguien no le interesas frente de marquesina... —decía Ino entre carcajadas.

—Parece que alguien está celosa por que no pasará tanto tiempo con Sasuke como yo... —el comentario de Sakura había silenciado las risas de Ino.

—Ya dejen de pelear… —dijo Shikamaru al notar que esas dos volverían a pelear en cualquier momento—. Por cierto Sakura ¿ya sabes quien será tu compañero?.

—Pues Sasuke genio…. —le respondía Sakura irónicamente.

—No me refiero a él… —Shikamaru había estado aburrido todo el dia, ni la formación de los equipo Genin lo emocionó—. ¿No te diste cuenta que Iruka-sensei sólo los nombró a ustedes dos? —la única parte interesante del día fue cuando Iruka nombró al equipo de Sakura, y no mencionó a su tercer miembro.

—¡¿Es verdad!? —la emoción que sintió al estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, le había hecho obviar esta curiosa situación.

—Y bien ¿no irás a preguntarle a Iruka-sensei? — le sugirio Shikamaru.

—Tienes razon —sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a volver de nuevo a la academia para buscar a Iruka—. Gracias Shikamaru. —sin nada más que decir se fue.

—Maldita suertuda —dijo Ino furiosa observando a la pelirosa irse.

—Mujeres… —susurró Shikamaru para que su compañera no lo escuchara.

"¿Por que no lo mencionó? " Sakura no lo comprendia para nada, los equipos shinobi siempre eran de cuatro integrantes. Tres shinobis y un líder que daba las órdenes. Así que la situación era muy extraña, "Aunque no me molesta demasiado… " pensaba sonrojandose. La idea de estar en un equipo sóla con Sasuke no era tan mala.

—Sakura ¿que haces aquí? —le pregunto Iruka al notar a su alumna de nuevo en el aula.

—Iruka-sensei ¿quien será mi otro compañero? —Sakura fue directamente al grano.

—Ah es eso… —Iruka ordenaba sus papeles mientras hablaba con su alumna—. Supongo que te responderé lo mismo que a Sasuke…

—¿Él vino a preguntarle también? —por eso se había tardado en salir de la academia.

—Si, supongo que la situación le llamó la atención… —Iruka había sacado un papel de entre todas sus cosas.

—Y bien ¿que le dijo? —Sakura se veía impaciente.

—Lo único que se es que su nombre no figura en la lista de equipos… —dijo Iruka pasandole el papel del listado.

—Ya veo… —respondió Sakura al ver la lista, en el equipo siete sólo figuraban dos nombres—. ¿Y esto que significa Iruka-sensei?.

—Al parecer Sakura tu otro compañero no sera de la academia… —Iruka parecía estar muy informado sobre la situación—. O de esta aldea…

—¿Que? —Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba, nunca había escuchado de una situación similar en la academia—. ¿Y porque Iruka-sensei?.

—No estoy seguro, pero son órdenes del Hokage —Iruka tampoco había escuchado de una situación símilar en todos sus años como maestro.

—¿Y cuando lo conoceremos? —Sakura tenia muchas dudas en este momento.

—Él vendrá a lo largo de esta semana… —sin nada mas que decir Iruka se retiró del aula, dejando a una confundida Sakura tratando de entender la situación.

"¿Por que a nosotros? " Todos los equipos ya estaban formandos y empezarían con su entrenamiento en cualquier momento, pero el equipo siete tendria que esperar a este misterioso compañero para empezar. "¿Quien sera? " Sakura estaba muy preocupada por la situación, talvez ganaría tiempo a solas con Sasuke, pero este hecho los perjudicaría a los dos. "¿Como sera? " Pese a todo Sakura no podía dejar de lado a su curiosidad, después de todo, averiguar acerca de su misterioso camarada sería entretenido. Tener un nuevo compañero, no estaba tan malo.

.

.

.

—¿Seguro que lo pensaste bien Obito? —preguntaba Zetsu negro—. ¿Que acaso el objetivo no era mantenerlo oculto? —no comprendia este nuevo plan del Uchiha enmascarado.

—Ellos ya lo saben Zetsu… —Obito estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Pero eso no significa que debamos mostrarlo y asi arriesgar la misión —Zetsu negro definitivamente estaba en contra plan—. Además el muchacho aún no esta listo…

—Si lo está —irrumpia Zetsu blanco muy seguro de sus palabras también—. Sólo dejen a Naruto elegir lo que quiera hacer.

—¿Encerio dejaremos esta elección en las manos de un muchacho? —preguntaba Zetsu negro para tratar de hacer reflexionar a Obito.

—No, no lo haremos… —para Obito tanto Zetsu nagro como Zetsu blanco tenían razón. Naruto estaba listo para iniciar su misión, pero no eataba listo para tomar desiciones. Obito podía sentir las dudas dentro de la mente de su alumno, y no podía arriesgarse a comprometer la misión—. Ya es hora de que Naruto cumpla con las expectativas… —Amegakure se veía serena en la distancia, las nubes negras avisaban que la lluvia vendría pronto. Habían viajado muy lejos para descubrir esta información. Y haber visto a su antiguo hogar tan hermoso y tranquilo como siempre, le llenaba el alma de nostalgia—. Ya es hora de que Naruto salga al mundo, y lo conquiste —el plan iba a seguir en marcha. Talvez Konoha sepa de la existencia de Naruto y que ahora esta en Akatsuki. Había que sacar ventaja de la situación—. Mañana comenzará su prueba para saber si es apto o no —así como las primeras gotas de lluvia que se desprendían del cielo de Amekagure y sólo transpasaban el cuerpo de Obito. La nostalgia que le producía Konoha también transpasaba su corazón. Ya no sentia nada para con su antiguo hogar, es más, la quería ver en ruinas—. Naruto irá a Konoha es inevitable… —este nuevo plan arriesgaria la mision principal. Pero si tenía exito, no solo sabría el paradero del Kyubi, sino también destruiría Konoha al mismo tiempo. Este nuevo plan, cambiaria las cosas por completo.

Nota de Despedida:

Primero antes que nada, muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favs. Todo me sirve para seguír mejorando cada día más. Y segundo, parece que el destino está en mi contra XD. Al fin puedo volver a escribir mi querido fanfic, y mi laptop decide averiarse… pero esto no impedirá que siga actualizado. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y nada… solo eso.

Xhauuuuu.


End file.
